Irresistible Intervention
by Laureaelen-and-Elanor
Summary: Our Very first fic together. Please Read and Review this. I think I might cry if no on reviews 'cause I just love our story so much! Not a Mary-sue fic. I promise. 2 girls join the fellowship. But they're not perfect. They have twisted pasts. It'l
1. Prologue

Chapter Number: Prologue  
  
Chapter Title: The Beginning  
  
Original Chapter Title: The email one  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: LAURI: Hey! Elle isn't here to write authors notes right now, so the next few chapters will be without some from her. (Don't kill me Elle, please, I just wanna get this thing up soon!) This is our very first fanfic we've written together. Basically we're two best friends and we decided it would be cool to write a long fanfic together. We wrote this part over spring break last year, and we've been writing and are still working on the second book (which will be up after this one is done being posted). Here's the deal. If you don't review, I'm not going to post any more. So please please please review! I'm begging you!!!! No, our characters are not Mary-sues, they are the exact opposite. Our characters have way too many problems to be 'perfect'. :P Hope u enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Pulling the boats onto the sand, the Fellowship that now was one member short decided to make camp. The mood was glum and spirits were still at a low, even after the experience with Galadriel. So Boromir took this as an opportunity to bring out some much-needed alcohol.  
  
"Anyone for a beer? Or perhaps some wine?" He questioned.  
  
"Where did you get all of this?" Aragon questioned afraid of the answer.  
  
"Well you know." Boromir started.  
  
"Doesn't matter? Does it?" Pippin said holding out his cup followed by Merry, Sam, Gimli and even Frodo. After he saw the warm feeling on everyone's face after the first gulp he gave in.  
  
"A little won't hurt." he confided.  
  
"I'd like to propose a toast." Gimli started. "To the best damn Wizard to ever cross my path."  
  
"And the Fellowship." Merry added.  
  
"And Boromir for supplying the drink!" Pippin chimed. And they all toasted and cheered, except for the Elf. Legolas was still uneasy on drinking in this situation.  
  
"Come on Elf. Have yourself a drink," The dwarf said slapping his knee.  
  
"I feel uncomfortable. Something is troubling me." The Elf said to Aragorn.  
  
"That's understandable. Go seek your trouble." Seeing he had fallen to the same drunken spell, he collected his bow and went out into the wood. Silently he strode his ears on constant alert. Suddenly, he heard a rustle and he found a dark hooded figure watching the camp through tall blades of grass. Gently he crouched down and aimed his bow kneeling on one knee. Squinting his eyes, he stared at his prey drawing the arrow father, and farther back. That was until he felt the cold sharp edge of steel resting on his neck.  
  
"Stop sir elf." Another mysterious figure said sounding rather female. "You need not kill a friend." It said drawing the blade lightly up his neck. The figure in front of him spun around. "A handsome catch you have there. You may release him for he knows not of who we are." It's voice also sounding feminine. She looked Legolas directly in the eyes and every blood vessel in his body moved faster with the beating of his heart. She put his hand out of a position to shoot and took his arrow, placing it in her own quiver. After that she stood up and walked through the tall grass heading for the Fellowship.  
  
"Did you find what was troubling you?" Gimli snorted not knowing the hooded female figure wasn't Legolas. "Or was it a field mouse of some sort?" This caused the rest of the Fellowship to break out in laughter.  
  
"You shouldn't have let your friend patrol by himself." The figure said immediately quieting the laughter. "For this field mouse was quite armed." At that jaws dropped. Everyone was at a loss for words. She took off the hood of her dark blue cloak letting her auburn red hair free. Though this particular hair colour was unusual for an elf, she indeed was one. From her pointed ears to the fact that she was quite tall, made no other difference to the fact.  
  
"Ha." Gimli snorted again, putting down his drink. "No woman elf will ever take out a Dwarf!" And he drunkenly charged at her with his axe drawn screaming though beer scented breath. The elf didn't make a move and stood in amusement as the small creature came towards her. As soon as he was about to strike, the other much smaller, hooded figure and blocked the Dwarf's blow.  
  
"I don't believe you've met my friend then." The elf curtly stated.  
  
"For I am no elf." She said letting down her sword. She also removed her dark blue hood and revealing that she was in fact a Hobbit. Her hair was cut short and curled at her chin dark blonde in colour, slightly tangled. They were dressed similarly. Both wearing dark blue cloaks, with the same peculiar broach bearing a star. Just then Legolas stumbled over and he received looks from the rest of the Fellowship. He shrugged his shoulders and sat down shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Do you come as a friend, or foe fair maidens?" Questioned Aragorn gripping his own sword.  
  
"Should've asked that first." Gimli mumbled.  
  
"You are lucky we come as friends," The she-Hobbit eyed the Dwarf. "For you would have been one member shorter than you already are." She added sadly.  
  
"Indeed." The red headed elf commented after glancing at the dinner that was being cooked in the fire. 


	2. Join the Fellowship

Chapter Number: 1  
  
Chapter Title: Join the Fellowship  
  
Original Chapter Title: Join Fellowship  
  
  
  
The mysterious and quite armed field mouse reached into the fire and removed the meat being turned on the spit.  
  
"Elle" she notions at the spit and her friend sheathed her sword and found a seat next to her.  
  
"Might I question what brings you upon us?" Strider questioned, regaining his composure.  
  
"And our food." piped Merry glancing at the meat with a longing.  
  
"We were hungry, saw your camp and decided to join you fair folk. For anyone who travels in groups such as these must not be a friend to an Orc." The mouse said between bites.  
  
"What are you, fair maidens, doing out with Orcs." Boromir stated trying to sound friendly.  
  
"Hunting them." Elanor said quite knowingly. Gimli who had taken another sip of wine had suddenly spit it out in a burst.  
  
"YOU?! A hobbit and an elf, not to mention females, hunting Orcs?" Elanor unsheathed her sword in a quick swipe and aimed her blade at the dwarf's throat.  
  
"Your dwarf here has quite a sharp tongue. I hope for his sake that he is more composed when he is sober."  
  
Gimli stared at the blade and sat down grumbling.  
  
"What are your fair maidens' names?" Boromir said inching closer to the strange friends.  
  
"I am Laurëaelen of Lothlorien, and this is my companion.."  
  
"Elanor Took" Elanor said standing up shaking Boromir's hand  
  
Pippin, who had been quiet with the other Hobbits on the other side of the fire, shot up from his seat.  
  
"A Took?" Pippin yelled before Frodo calmly put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You'll have to excuse my friend here, Peregrin Took, he's quite surprised you're a Hobbit from the shire." Frodo said for the first time being able to look Elanor in the eyes.  
  
"Indeed. Pip. I hardly recognize you." She said with a wide spread grin.  
  
"L!" Pippin yelled running towards her. "L! You're alive! Alive!" tears now being to run down both of their faces while they embrace for Hobbits are very emotional when it comes to reunions.  
  
"Where did you go?! Did you escape from that devil she-elf that kidnapped you?" Pip began before Elanor broke out in laughter.  
  
"What's so funny? You were kidnapped! Taken prisoner by that foreigner..."  
  
"Uh Pip." Sam cut in. "Ms. Laurëaelen is um.."  
  
"Oh. Gosh I'm sorry Ms. Laurëaelen miss. I didn't mean anythin bad or nothin. Oh dear..."  
  
"It's quite alright Pippin. I can understand where the confusion comes in." The elf comforted.  
  
"I ran away Pip." Elle continued.  
  
"Ran away? But why? I thought you were happy in the Shire?"  
  
"No Pip. I wasn't."  
  
"Was it because of your parents?"  
  
"Partly. But that's not the reason."  
  
"Did I do anything? Was it me?"  
  
"No. But you're the thing I missed most."  
  
"Looks like we missed something too, eh Frodo?" Merry whispered elbowing Frodo in the ribs.  
  
"Ouch. Mer." Frodo whispered back taken by surprise. For some reason he could not take his eyes off of her. Apparently neither could Merry or Sam.  
  
"Think about it Pip. Can you imagine me, Elle, bottled up in a house all day or constantly stuck on the wrong side of the hill wanting to just get a glimpse of what was on the other side? I'm different."  
  
"A wonderful different. I wish you could've told me or at least said goodbye. I would have gone with you in the blink of an eye."  
  
"I know, that's why I never told you."  
  
"I'm a Took too Elle. I'm just as wild as you are." At that statement the other Hobbits began to silently nod their head in agreement.  
  
"But you would've had your freedom after reaching the age. I wouldn't have. You know how the old folk are. The only wonderful one was Mr. Baggins. That Bilbo could tell such wonderful adventures." She said wistfully.  
  
"How is it I don't remember her?" Merry whispered to Frodo again.  
  
"Um." Was all Frodo managed to say in his state of awe. He had no idea why he didn't remember her at all.  
  
"Hey, Elanor. Why is it we don't remember you?" Sam bluntly stated before being nudged on both sides by Frodo and Merry.  
  
"The reason you fellows have no recollection of my presence whatsoever is because my name was not called Elanor outside of my house." She then proceeded to lift up her short hair behind her head. " My name was Lander." "Lander? You mean that lad that looked so much like a girl..." Merry said trailing off. "My father had a bet going with Barry Proundfoot, if I were a boy Barry owed my father money. If I were a girl, well.."  
  
"So your father made you seem to be a boy till." Sam began.  
  
  
  
"Till the old Proudfoot died." Pip said in disgust.  
  
"That's awful!" Frodo said with a pained looked on his face.  
  
"But how did Pip know you were a girl?" Merry questioned winking at Pippin.  
  
"My manly instincts!" Peregrin winked back.  
  
"I told him." Elanor assured rolling her eyes before giving Pippin a shove. This caused Pippin to topple a bit.  
  
"Whoa there Elle! What have you been doing all this time? Working out with elves?" After realizing what he said he added. "Oh. Uh, sorry. It was just a joke."  
  
  
  
" But why did he call you Elle, Elle?" Sam noted.  
  
"Because." Pippin filled in. "It was, well, what I called her." Pip also added because he really didn't have the slightest idea what he was talking about.  
  
"My mother gave me a real name after I was born. She told me everyday that this was helping the family a whole bunch although it was selfish of my father."  
  
"So your real name was Elanor all along?" Boromir questioned to everyone's surprise. When everyone turned to look at him he said, "What? Can't I be apart of this discussion even though I haven't got the slightest idea what you are talking about?"  
  
"No." Elanor continued before she took a deep breath. "It was Landerly." This caused Merry, Sam, and Gimli to break out in laughter.  
  
"Careful friends. As we can guess this fair maiden packs quite a punch." Strider cautioned.  
  
"Thank you Strider." Elanor said glaring at Gimli. This caused him to stop his merriment and quietly take a seat eyeing Elanor's grip on her sword.  
  
"Landerly." Frodo cautiously continued. "Was it so after Barry died no one would get too confused?"  
  
"Exactly." Elanor smiled. Frodo then let out a breath of air in relief.  
  
"I picked the name for her." Lauri stated. "It means light."  
  
"Because of your radiant beauty." Frodo complimented. With that Elanor's eyes lit up.  
  
"But why did Pip here call you Elle?" Sam stated again.  
  
"Well my only guess is that he meant 'L' as in the letter not E-L-L-E, which is my nickname."  
  
"And your father didn't mind because." Merry questioned.  
  
"Oh, he just thought he was thick headed." Elanor smiled.  
  
"Hey!" Pippin exclaimed, "Well, I never did like you father."  
  
  
  
"Wow! Neither did I!" Elle exclaimed back and then they embraced which left the fellowship, plus one elf, clueless. After sensing their stares Elanor added "Inside joke." And everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thinking back into the conversation Strider suddenly questioned, "How do you know our names, when we haven't been introduced?"  
  
"Ah, now to business." Lauri said. "We want to join your fellowship."  
  
End Chap. 1  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: LAURI: heh heh, cliff hanger. :P I'm going to have the next chapter up now though, so don't worry. I know I know, it's been done, but still. I really love this story, and I hope you guys can see beyond the cliché and try and see the originality. Please R/R. 


	3. But Why?

Chapter Number: 2  
  
Chapter Title: But Why?  
  
Original Chapter Title: Explain why and where we came from  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come again? Did you just say, you want to join our fellowship?" Boromir looked astonished. "That is it precisely." Lauri said straightly as Gimli burst out laughing once again.  
  
Elanor shot him a mean glare and he instantly silenced. "May I ask what it is you find so amusing Master Dwarf?" Lauri asked looking now at the skeptical creature of the fellowship.  
  
"Nothing, except your-" "Not really willing to do this are you?" Aragorn cut of Gimli before he got himself into more trouble. "Oh I do believe we are, aren't we Elle?" Lauri looked at her friend who nodded in agreement. "I think it a little strange that you two just show up and expect us to let you join our fellowship." Boromir said.  
  
"Yes, we don't even truly know who you are, let alone your intentions. Why is it that you wish to join with us?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"We want to insure the safety of Middle Earth as much as you do, it is also our home." Lauri explained. For a moment the fellowship was silent, as they looked at each other, then nodding, they looked back at the two young women in front of them. "You may join our fellowship, besides, I have a feeling you shall prove yourselves useful to us." Aragorn agreed.  
  
"We will prove ourselves very useful indeed." Elanor said, and with a smile, sat beside her elven friend and they went back to eating.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~ "So, since you pretty much know about our adventure so far, how did you two happen to meet?" Aragorn stated.  
  
"Where do we begin Elle?" Lauri turned to the blonde hobbit.  
  
"Do I have to restate the question Lauri? When you came to the Shire of course" she replied.  
  
"When Elle was about 8 months old, I first arrived in the Shire. Her parents kept insisting that she was only 2 months old, but I knew better. Her family let me stay with them after I explained my reasons for being there. After that, I helped out with maintaining the household, cleaning, cooking, and watching after Elle. Even though she was the youngest, she wasn't pampered like you would expect. In fact she was rather ignored." Lauri recited.  
  
"What do you mean 'ignored'? You mean they just left her to fend for herself?" Boromir questioned.  
  
"No. I mean they just didn't treat her like the 'little baby' of the family." Lauri continued to leave the confused Boromir behind to wonder. "Since I was the only one who ever really paid any attention to her, she began to follow me around everywhere. I could never adjust to the fact that everyone referred to her as a boy, so I continually told her that she was not a boy, but in fact was a girl. Then there was also Pippin, who never seemed to leave her side." At this, Pippin turned a very strange shade of pink. "We began to be referred to as 'Lauri, Lander and Pippin', one being, not three." "When the day came that I decided it was time for me to leave the Shire, I had quite a few very long good-byes, but I couldn't seem to find Elle anywhere. I assumed it was because she had heard from someone else, and was too upset to show up and say goodbye. Not being too fond of good- byes myself, I left the Shire without even trying to find her."  
  
"You mean you just left her without saying goodbye!?" Boromir interrupted yet again.  
  
"Patience human. The story isn't over yet" Elle said.  
  
"A couple of leagues away, I began to notice my pack was heavier than usual, and it felt like it was moving. So, I took it off, set it on the ground and opened it up to find four year old Elanor, staring innocently at me with big blue eyes. I, of course, was rendered speechless. Elle however, was not. The first thing she said to me was, "Hi Lauri!" in her usual bright and cheery voice."  
  
"I immediately told her that I was going to take her home, at which point she cried, "noooooo!" and proceeded to climb out of the bag and grab hold of my leg. I tried to explain to her that I had to take her back to her parents, but she wouldn't stand for it. She replied with, "I don't want to go back to them! I want to stay with you!" putting the teary-eyed look into full effect. "Remembering how they had treated her, I decided she was right. The best thing to do was to take her with me."  
  
"I'm always right" Elanor whispered to Frodo, who nodded quickly.  
  
"I took her with me to Lothlorien, and gave her, her new name, Elanor, or Elle. She had no trouble adjusting to the change, because I had already been calling her 'L' along with Pippin." Lauri finished.  
  
"Quite interesting" Aragorn replied, for he suspected that they were leaving something quite important out of their story.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
After they all finished eating, and for the hobbits, catching up, they began to retire to bed. The first to leave were Sam, Merry, and Boromir. Lauri stood up shortly after and looked to Elanor, who was sitting now with Pippin and Frodo. "Come Elle, for it is late, and we have a long day in store for us I am sure" she said quietly. "All right, Good night Pip." She said giving him a hug. "Good night Elle." He beamed. "Good night to you as well Mr. Baggins." She smiled. "G..good night Elanor." He stuttered, as Elle walked off beside Lauri in one direction to set up their camp. "I find it very odd that in all this time, we have learned much about Ms. Took, but have heard nothing of Ms. Laurëaelen's past." Gimli said, still obviously trying to see the downside to things. Lauri's ears picked this up and she turned to face them. "You will learn of my past soon Master Dwarf, so fear not. You have nothing to doubt. I merely save my story for it is not nearly as pretty as Elle's." she said, her eyes seeming cold, though her tone was nothing of the sort. With that she turned and continued to walk. Legolas, who had been quiet for almost the whole night now spoke. "Gimli, I think we should trust them. Be not so negative my friend, for it is not wise to build impressions out of doubt."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: LAURI: heh heh, just wait till you hear about my past. You'll cry! It's really sad. This book is 20 chapters long. So is the next one. Just in case you're wondering. Well, anyways. More interesting authors notes later for the more interesting chapters. ( Please R/R and many thanx to those of u who have already! 


	4. Pippin & Elle

A.N.: LAURI: Hey! Thanx for reviewing, and in reply to one of our Reviews, I'm not trying to sound snotty or anything, it's just that the last time we posted this, we didn't hardly get any reviews at all. I'm just making sure we get some this time. ;) Well, here's the next chapter! Yay Elle!  
  
Link to the Lyrics to the song: http://www.lyricsstyle.com/b/bwitched/infieldswherewelay.html  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Number: 3  
  
Chapter Title: Pippin & Elle  
  
Original Chapter Title: Pippin and Elle  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn woke everyone up early that morning. Everyone was absolutely exhausted. Yawning they put out the fire, cleaned up, and made it seem as if they weren't there in the first place. Pushing the boats out onto the water they scrambled in.  
  
"Here Elanor, you sit with Frodo, Sam and I." Aragorn said directing her to a boat.  
  
"And Lauri you sit with.."  
  
"She can come in my boat!" Boromir said too eagerly. Lauri flashed Aragorn a pleading look as she started to step into the boat.  
  
"No Boromir." Aragorn cut in. "She'll ride with Legolas and Pippin. Your boat will hold Gimli, and Merry." Boromir huffed a little to loudly and climbed into the boat. And soon they were off. The gentle, long white oars dipped themselves into the water.  
  
"So Ms. Took." Frodo began.  
  
"Frodo." Elle said turning around. "You can call me Elanor, or better yet, Elle."  
  
"Alright. Elle, who are your parents?"  
  
"My parents," Elle began. "I don't know." She said sadly.  
  
"What?!" Pippin yelled from the other boat. "What do you mean Elle?"  
  
"Those people I talked about last night, weren't my parents. I was adopted."  
  
"So who are your real parents?" Sam questioned.  
  
"I, I, do not have the slightest idea." Elle lowered her eyes.  
  
"Where are they now?!" Pippin yelled.  
  
"They, they are dead."  
  
"Oh Elle, I am so sorry." Frodo said.  
  
"It's not your fault Frodo. My parents lived by themselves somewhere beyond Bree. They didn't like the Shire for some reason. But, when I was born, they thought it would be best if I grew up with Hobbits like my self. They decided to travel during the winter months, because they got a late start on leaving. My mother, she died from the cold. But my father kept going. When he reached the Shire the first house he saw was my adopted parents'. He was turned away at first, but when he died on their step, they had no choice but to take me in. My adopted mother, she had just had a still born, so they filled me in, needing the money."  
  
"That is terrible." Frodo said.  
  
"So what's your real last name?" Sam questioned.  
  
"I have no idea. My parents were never from the Shire in the first place."  
  
"You're not a Took?" Pippin called.  
  
"Of course I'm a Took. I'm wild and carefree. I'm always into something. I was raised a Took, so therefore I am."  
  
"I'll bet." Frodo smiled.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
After a while they stopped to rest. Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir dipped their oars into the water and turned toward the shore. As soon as they beached the boats their weary passengers climbed out of them. Dusk was coming upon them and Aragorn had a fire going.  
  
"You! Hobbit." Gimli grumbled to Pippin. "Get fuel for the fire." Pippin who had been talking with Merry,, spun off with Merry in tow.  
  
"So Elanor," Frodo began. "Exactly how long have you been." but when he turned around, Elle was gone.  
  
"Where did Elle happen too?" He questioned out loud.  
  
"After Pippin." Lauri said without thinking. But after she saw the hurt look in Frodo's eyes she added quickly, " To fetch fire wood. Just to trying to help carry the wood back." Frodo sighed and sat down close to the fire.  
  
'She would rather spend time helping Pippin.' He thought.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
"Look Pip. You go this way, and I'll go over there, and we will see who collects the most fire wood." Merry whispered.  
  
"Right." Pip replied. "Ready... GO!" He shouted pretending to take off. Merry sprinted, leaving Pippin chuckling to himself. He continued walking briskly forward till he came to a moss covered hill. When his curly head peered over the top he saw a field of bright yellow flowers, blooming in the moonlight. He scampered over the edge and threw himself into the soft petals.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
(Begin Song: In Fields Where We Lay by B*Witched)  
  
Elanor dug her fingers into the soft moss and pulled herself over the hill. She had seen Pippin climb over, but after that she lost track of him. She was glad he got rid of Merry. She just wanted to spend time with her friend. It wasn't hard to silently follow them, they were making so much noise, for Hobbits that is. A she came over the top she saw a field of melonblossoms. She sighed, for the air was perfumed with their scent. She saw flowers, acres wide, but no Pippin. She curiously walked into the patch and looked around. Suddenly, her foot caught on something and down she fell into the yellow sea.  
  
"Ow!" came a voice from beneath her. "Peregrine Took! You blundering fool!" Elle yelled rolling over. Then they both started laughing and the continued for quite some time till tears came to their eyes. Elanor looked into the evening sky and Pippin tumbled next to her.  
  
"Pip." She began.  
  
"Um?"  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
"Since what?"  
  
"Since then."  
  
"Oh. Um 23 years and 20 days."  
  
"Goodness Pip, you forgot the 14 hrs."  
  
"I did not know you would still be so punctuate." Elanor reached over and started to tickle his stomach.  
  
"And I did not know you could still be so ticklish." She laughed.  
  
"Hey, you are not tickling me so bad, you still have your glove on." Pip replied and she recoiled her hand back. "What's wrong? Is it something I said?"  
  
"No Pip."  
  
"Well then, what seems to be the problem? Let me take a look at it."  
  
"No Pip."  
  
"C'mon Elle, Just a peep? It's just a hand."  
  
"No Pip. The glove it just leather, it's nothing important."  
  
"Elle, there's nothing I won't understand or know."  
  
"Except 23 years worth,"  
  
"Do you ever take it off then?"  
  
"Only when I bathe. Which smells like you have not been doing very often." Elle laughed again and Pippin nudged her arm. "Ow!"  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
"Where could they be?" Aragorn thought to himself as he trudged through the wood. Merry had come racing back to the camp by himself. Aragorn came to the hill and saw Hobbit sized finger holes in the hill as well as foot holes. He too, climbed over the top and found a field with a patch tumbled over. And sure enough he found two Hobbits staring at the stars on their backs laughing continuously. As he wandered back he found himself wondering how long it had been since he had held Arwen.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
"How many stars are out tonight?" Elle questioned.  
  
"Oh, lots."  
  
"Would you count them for me?"  
  
"How about the bright ones?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Um... One."  
  
"One?"  
  
"Of course. This one right here." Pippin poked her in the head.  
  
"Nice pun on my name." Elanor said sarcastically. "So then, tell me about the Shire." She said yawning.  
  
"The Shire, what could I possibly tell you about the Shire? Well when the sun sets behind that great big hill behind your house, it looks as if it were falling into Hobbiton. And when the breeze picks up and swoops through Mrs. Barbuckles garden, the air smells of lemon seeds.  
  
"Um." Elanor sighed closing her eyes drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Hey Elle." Pippin whispered.  
  
"Um."  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I'm sorry, I won't leave again."  
  
"It's alright cousin." Pip replied before realizing his mistake.  
  
"Good night Pip." Elle whispered.  
  
"Good night." Pippin answered. 'My Elanor.' He added to himself.  
  
(End Song: In Fields Where we Lay by B*Witched) 


	5. Boromir & Lauri Confrontation

A.N.: LAURI: To all Boromir fans out there. I'm sorry for this chapter, but we needed to make somebody do it, and since he dies soon anyway we used him. I don't hate him, really. Go Legolas! My Elf in Shining Armour!!!! :D  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Number: 4  
  
Chapter Title: Boromir & Lauri confrontation  
  
Original Chapter Title: Boromir and Lauri confrontation, Legolas chases him off  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lauri rinsed her hair out in the river for a few minutes before walking back a little ways and sitting on the grass. She wrung her long hair out and tossed it behind her again to dry. "Things are going well so far." She said to herself quietly as she watched a few birds in the trees above her. 'Everyone seems to be happy, especially Elle. It's great that she gets to see Pippin again; they were such good friends.'  
  
Her thoughts were broken when she heard footsteps coming her way. She turned and saw Boromir walking, or rather sauntering, towards her. 'What does he want?' she wondered and stood up.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No. I just came to talk to you, that's all." He replied in a civil tone.  
  
'It sounds like he means no harm. But why would he come all the way out here to talk to me? Why not just wait until I got back to the camp?'  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked, sitting back down.  
  
"Nothing really, just talk."  
  
"Well.we do need something to talk about." Lauri said beginning to get annoyed. 'This human is a little slow.' She thought and decided to give them something to talk about.  
  
"So, how long do you think the fellowship will last? Do you think it will make it to Mordor?" she asked.  
  
"No." he stated, "I don't think it will last that long. I know that I'm not going to Mordor; I'm going back to Gondor."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm going to Mordor. Frodo will still need protection, even without you." She tried not to make her words too cruel.  
  
"Well I sort of guess that." He snapped back scratching his head. "I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"  
  
"To Mordor? You've changed your mind?" Lauri threw at him sarcastically.  
  
"No to Gondor. You could come with me to Gondor."  
  
"Why would I have any desire to come with you to Gondor?"  
  
"Well, Mordor is such a hot and volcano like place, you could singe your lovely skin.." He trailed.  
  
"Since when do you consider my skin or any part of me lovely Boromir?" she raised her voice.  
  
"I've always thought elves were lovely creatures."  
  
"Oh really. Well then, Legolas is right over there if you want to ask him to come to Gondor too." Lauri said standing up to walk away.  
  
"Laurëaelen, please give me a chance." Boromir pleaded grabbing her arm.  
  
"Let go of me Boromir." She demanded, trying to pull her arm away, but to no avail.  
  
"Now why would I let something so beautiful escape?" he asked holding tighter to her arm and pinning her to the nearby tree.  
  
"Let go now Boromir." She tried once more to pull away but he only held tighter and escape became painful to attempt. She was beginning to become frightened. Truth be told, he was stronger than her, and she stood no chance against him there. Then she heard, but only barely, something move in the trees nearby. 'Please be someone to help.anyone.' she hoped. Boromir's face was now about 3 inches from hers. She then heard a whistling sound and a clunk as a single arrow hit the tree between them.  
  
Boromir let go of her in surprise and looked around to see where the arrow had come from. He saw nothing, but Lauri knew it had been Legolas and she quickly backed away until she promptly backed right into him.  
  
"Watch what you do Boromir." Lauri said coldly.  
  
"You should mind your own business elf." Boromir hissed at Legolas.  
  
"Don't ever go near her again Boromir." Legolas said, glaring at the human. "If you do, I will make sure you regret it."  
  
"You wretched little." Boromir growled and made a move towards them as if he were going to attack them. Legolas aimed another arrow at him as Lauri cringed away.  
  
"One more step Boromir. One more step and I can make sure you never see Mordor, or Gondor for that matter." Legolas warned.  
  
Boromir walked away muttering and cursing. When he was at last out of sight, Legolas put his bow away.  
  
"Thank you." Lauri said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Are you all right?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes." Lauri replied and made an attempt to hide her arm behind her back, but Legolas noticed before she could. He took her hand in his, bringing her arm into view.  
  
"He hurt you." He said as he looked at the red mark Boromir's hand had left on her arm.  
  
"I.I'm fine." She muttered looking up at him trying hard not to cry.  
  
"You're shaking." Legolas noted with worry. "And quit trying to be brave, I know you're upset."  
  
She laughed for a split second then her laughter turned to sobs.  
  
"If he ever goes near you again, ever, tell me. I wont let him hurt you again." he said gently hugging her.  
  
Lauri nodded with tears streaming down her face and her hands gripping tightly to Legolas' sleeves. She wiped her eyes and stood up straight.  
  
"I've gotten you all wet." She said putting her hand on his shoulder that her tears and still wet hair had soaked.  
  
"That does not matter." He said. "We should go back now. He took her hand in his and began to walk.  
  
"Thank you again, Legolas. Really." Lauri said as they headed back toward the camp to join the others.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Lauri waked over to where she and Elle were camping and sat down on a rock with a sigh. 'Elle must be with Pippin or Frodo.' She thought. She heard something move behind her and jumped, startled.  
  
"Why are you so jumpy?" Elle asked, coming down the hill behind their camp.  
  
"And what happened to your arm?" she added, sitting beside her elven friend.  
  
"Boromir.he."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He tried to.he was." Lauri couldn't find a way to say it.  
  
"He didn't!" Elle gasped, knowing somehow exactly what Lauri meant.  
  
"He did; but Legolas saved me." Lauri explained.  
  
"Why that terrible.horrible.awful."  
  
"It's all right Elle. I'm fine now." Lauri said with a slight smile.  
  
"If he ever goes near you again, I swear."  
  
"I know, you'll kill him. Legolas will too apparently." Lauri sighed running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Oh, will he?" Elle winked.  
  
"He frightens me so that I'm scared in a way I never have been before."  
  
"Lauri, it isn't as scary as you think; being in love." Elle mocked.  
  
"No, Boromir." she laughed.  
  
"That pathetic scum doesn't know who he's messing with does he?"  
  
"I couldn't hurt him. He's just.."  
  
"Sick, and in a desperate need of having an arrow shot through his head to fix that mushroom sauce boiled over that he calls a brain." Elle laughed.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm afraid of not being able to hurt him." The Elf sighed.  
  
"Welcome to my world." Elle said slapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"Thank you ever so much friend. I never had any idea you were put through this kind of torture on a daily basis." She laughed.  
  
"Why not? But at least you're not dealing with orcs." Elle sighed.  
  
"Who says?" Lauri commented. Chuckling they both went to sleep, but little did they know that this wouldn't mean a thing compared to what they are going to be faced with on a later date. 


	6. Pippin vs Frodo

A.N.: LAURI: From now on all Authors notes will be at the end of the fic. ;) Elle's got some now!!!! YAY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Number: 5  
  
Chapter Title: Pippin vs. Frodo  
  
Original Chapter Title: Pippin and Frodo Fight over Elle  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo sat on a stump and threw stones into the river. " I am such a fool to think I could be the same?" he thought to himself. "I am no match. Not with this weight on my shoulders. The ring must drive people away, or is it me?" he threw another stone into the water and he watched it sink into the depths after its splash. "No it must be me." He took out the ring from around his neck and held it in his hand. " I can not blame the ring for everything. Love is my problem, a totally different task." He sighed and bent down to scoop up a handful of smooth black stones. Rolling them around in his hand. "Self-centered." He said before throwing one of them into the water. "Blind." He threw another one. "Stupid. Unreasonable. Conceited." In went three more.  
  
"How about brave?" Elanor said coming through the trees. Frodo jumped to his feet.  
  
"You snuck up on me." He quavered. "How long have you been there?"  
  
"Been where? I just came along now and I heard you cursing at the river. What harm has it brought you?"  
  
"Uh, nothing. I just thought that..."  
  
"Just because the river is burdened with the task of flowing in different directions at different times, doesn't affect its soul you might say. It really isn't the river's fault." She walked over to him and removed the last stone from his hand.  
  
"Let's try good natured." She said and she threw the stone into the water so that it skipped a couple of times before disappearing. "But I also have a feeling that you usually do not go around destroying the self-esteem of innocent rivers."  
  
He smiled sheepishly and shook his head. "No, I usually do not." At that she laughed and sat down on the stump next to him for it was quite a big stump.  
  
"You know," Frodo began. "Hobbits do not swim very well from what I understand."  
  
"Where would you be going with this?" Elanor cautiously questioned.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just a shame. Do you know how to swim Elle?"  
  
"Why no I don't. But where are you going with this?"  
  
"You tell me." He dared as he leapt off of the stump and went into a shallow end of the river. He stuck his hands into the water and brought them up quickly, splashing Elle in the face.  
  
"You are going to get hurt, that's what." She screamed as she ran in after him. They began a war of soaking each other while drops of water were constantly being thrown in the air.  
  
"Hey Elle!" Pippin called. "Where did you go?" he smiled as he came closer. But, as soon as he saw the drenched hobbits his grin quickly faded. "Oh." He said looking at Frodo. Sensing the tension, Elle quickly spoke. "Come and join us Pip!" she laughed splashing him.  
  
"No it's alright, I'll talk to you later Elle." He retorted turning away.  
  
"Why can't you just say it right now Pippin?" Frodo questioned.  
  
"Because, Frodo, it's just between Elle and I." He snapped.  
  
"Pip, what's wrong?" Elle questioned coming out of the water.  
  
"Nothing, not right now. I have to go."  
  
"Pip, what is wrong?" Frodo said following Elle.  
  
"It's just that, I don't think I should be here right now, alright?"  
  
"Why shouldn't you be Pip?" Frodo tried.  
  
"Because I did not want to disturb your time with Elle, that's all."  
  
"Why are you so vexed about me spending time with my good friend Frodo here Pip?" Elle questioned.  
  
"Our good friend Frodo gets everything. I was just making sure that cycle wasn't disturbed."  
  
"What do you mean Pippin? I get everything?"  
  
"That's right, you get everything."  
  
"What have I gotten so far?"  
  
"You have the ring, the responsibility, the girl.."  
  
"The what?" Elanor calmly questioned.  
  
"Oh sure, I have the ring alright. Here you go Pip, you take the ring to Mordor, you take this retched responsibility away from me, because I have had it with losing my friends to this mission."  
  
"None of that Frodo, you know of what I am talking about. You can have your beloved ring, but you can not take her from me."  
  
"Her? Who's her?" Elanor said raising her voice.  
  
"If you believed she can be claimed, come and take her from me, if she is mine to give or to take in the first place." At that, Pippin shoved Frodo into the banks of the river and began to cake him in mud from the river's bottom. Frodo in return tried to take him over as well, but they were neck to neck canceling each other out. This continued till they were both thrown into the water by another force.  
  
"Peregrin Took and Frodo Baggins!" Elanor screamed. "You two are the most insensitive beings I have ever met! How dare you fight over me as if I were some trophy!"  
  
"Elle, I didn't mean it." Pippin began.  
  
"Peregrin, I do not want to be referred to as an object, and frankly you boys do not know how to handle your selves around a lady or a being for that matter. Absolutely ridiculous! I can not believe that just happened!" And at that Elle stormed towards the camp and left them there. Frodo and Pippin helped each other up.  
  
"Listen, Frodo, I'm sorry. Not just for Elle, but I'm truly sorry." Pippin said holding out his hand.  
  
"I understand Pip, really I do. I'm sorry too, I had no idea." Frodo replied shaking his hand and wiping off some of the mud from his shoulder. They chuckled softly.  
  
"I guess I am blind." Frodo sighed.  
  
"We should leave her alone. For now at least." Pip suggested.  
  
"You're right. We'll apologize later, when she's cooled down, and not near any sharp materials."  
  
"Yeah, alright." Pippin said starting to walk away. Frodo went back to his stump and picked up a few more stones. "Uh, Frodo. You're not blind, are you?"  
  
"Never mind Pip." Frodo sighed. "Immoral." He stated and in went in another stone.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
  
  
Elle sat down next to Lauri and put her head between her hands and screamed.  
  
"Yes, Elle. Would something be wrong?"  
  
"Oh, no. It's just that one of my best friends and the person I'm trying to get to know better just tried to kill each other. Well I mean, it's either that or they were trying to see who could possibly cake themselves in the most mud."  
  
"Oh, I see. One of those days. Well," Lauri said putting her arm around her shoulder, "You could have all of the small ones after you."  
  
"What difference would it make? They would still want to tear each other apart and it would be my fault."  
  
"_All_ of the small ones Elle." Lauri whispered. Elle's face lit up and they both broke out in laughter.  
  
"I better go and get some more water. I have a feeling we're going to need it for them." Elle said standing up and fetching the nearest canteen of water before scurrying off down to the shore.  
  
"It appears we both have more than we bargained for Elle." Lauri sighed.  
  
"Lauri, something's wrong." Legolas said walking over to her.  
  
"What, what happened!" Lauri exclaimed.  
  
"I feel, that something's wrong. Out of place."  
  
"Aragorn!" Frodo yelled running towards them with the blue blade of Sting drawn. Aragorn came, tailed by the Hobbits, and Boromir.  
  
"Orcs, they're close." Boromir said gravely.  
  
"Elle? Where's Elle!" Lauri cried and then a monstrous cry came from the woods. A screech was sounded from one of the creatures.  
  
"Laurëaelen and Elanor! Come out so we can end your killing of our kind!!"  
  
"Arki-hu, he's found us." Lauri whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: Hey guys! I enjoyed writing this chapter as much as I hope u enjoyed reading it. Of course, those of you with graphic minds, and a thing for Frodo or Pippin, REALLY enjoyed it. Teehee, j/k. Well, no that mud wrestling was involved or anything..  
  
LAURI: Hi peeps! Sorry it took a while to update, I was waiting to make sure u get some Authors notes from Elle. ;) Hers are always funnier than mine, so read 'em! :D *points at Frodo and Pip* Ohhh! Bad boys, no fighting over girls. Plus, look at you, now ur all dirty and gross! :P 


	7. Ambush I

Chapter Number: 6  
  
Chapter Title: Ambush I  
  
Original Chapter Title: Orc Ambush, Elle gets hurt.  
  
  
  
  
  
The orcs came through the trees in their hideous brood. Their eyes shone like fiery amber, their lips curled in a snarl. Twenty or more like a pack of hungry wolves. The overwhelmed fellowship quickly tried to unsheathe their swords. The Orc in lead, presumably the leader, lunged at Strider. Strider blocked the enemy's blow while the other and the elves drew their bows and let a rain of arrows fly though the air. Gimli was swinging his axe at the feet of his pursuers and Boromir called out a series of battle cries that sounded as horrible as the beasts as he began to slaughter them.  
  
The Hobbits were finally forced to break formation. At that point Elanor returned from the river hearing the cries of Boromir and the Orcs. She saw the battle being held and dropped her canteen. Frodo noticed her rush into the middle of the zone with out her weapon drawn. Seconds before she came upon her prey her hand reached her sword and she pulled it out with such a force that it flew high into the air.  
  
"What is she doing?!" Pippin yelled.  
  
The Orc turned and face Elanor with its ugly mug. Snarling and with sweat dripping from its temples it rose its sword high into the air as if to strike. Elanor narrowed her eyes and stared into the burning pits of amber just as the butt of her sword came down from the sky knocking the orc unconscious. Retrieving her weapon Elanor picked it up with her gloved hand by the blade.  
  
"Your girlfriend here is fighting with her sword the wrong way." Merry yelled to Frodo. He was listening to Merry.  
  
"Why is she not killing her enemies?" Frodo questioned to himself. For it was true Orcs received a blows in the stomach, head, sides, and even feet with the end of Elle's sword. As soon as one would fall Lauri would swing around and shoot an arrow through it.  
  
This was the way Elle and Lauri took down at least 11 orcs before one of the archer orcs drew it's bow. Aimed at the bustle of Hobbits it ran like a blinded bull from the wood.  
  
"Pippin!" Sam yelled, "Move!" But Pippin was glancing around in every direction trying to find the source of trouble. It was then he saw the charging bull.  
  
"Pip!" Elanor ran to his side and tackled him to the ground just as the arrow flew. It cut deep into Elanor Took's shoulder leaving everything in chaos that followed. Since her sword was still drawn that also flew into the air after impact grazing Frodo's hand.  
  
She fell seconds after Pippin, landing in his lap in a crude fashion. She screamed once painfully that caused everyone to race to the cry and Lauri shot an arrow and the orc piercing it though the heart as she came running towards them. Strider slashed down orcs in his path, followed shortly by Boromir.  
  
As Elanor fell to the ground a small pool of blood began to form in Pippin's lap. Frodo threw Sting aside and put his hands on Elanor's face, tears streaming from his eyes. Pippin held her in his arms also crying as he began tearing his shirt to try to stop the bleeding. Sam and Merry remained standing protecting their fallen friend.  
  
"Elle! Elle!" Frodo cried as he tried to pick up her head. At that moment Elanor looked into his face before her eyes silently rolled in the back of her head and her neck became limp.  
  
"Elle! Wake up!" Pippin screamed. "Wake Up Elle! Don't leave us! Don't leave us! You can't leave me!"  
  
Lauri rushed over picking up Elanor from the hysterical Hobbits and carrying her over to where she dropped her water canteen. Ripping it open with her mouth she began pouring it over the wound.  
  
"I need cloth!" she yelled and Pippin continued to tear at his shirt.  
  
As soon as Legolas made sure the last orc was killed he rushed over to the huddle. Lauri and Strider began to start their medical work. Pippin, Sam and Merry made themselves available to help, giving them room to breath and running to and from the river with their canteens.  
  
Frodo however, was a mess. At first he was at Elanor's feet but then Lauri moved him aside so she could work.  
  
"Come Frodo. She'll be all right. Just let us help her." She said reassuringly. He sat a few feet away with his head in his hands rocking back and forth. All he could mutter was "Please" and "No". He would cast sickening glances at the wound and turn away nauseated.  
  
After she was patched up they built a fire and set up camp by the river. They propped her up against a tree close to the fire because she began to shiver violently. Frodo sat next to her with one arm around her uninjured one and one hand on Sting.  
  
"Why did she pass out like that?" Boromir questioned.  
  
"She lost a lot of blood." Legolas answered.  
  
"Not much." Laurëaelen sadly said shaking her head.  
  
"Then why did black out?" Sam retorted.  
  
"When Elle was about five or six years old she was out hiking with me and she slipped on a rock. When she fell, she cut open her knee pretty badly. It wasn't so bad that she should pass out, but she did. It was only for a few seconds too. At first I thought it was nerves, but then every time she would cut herself she would just lose it. I asked her one-day what she thought about losing a lot of blood and becoming weaker, and she just shrugged it off. Elanor is a strong willed soul. The thought of blood loss couldn't destroy her mind. There was only one other time where she had passed out for this long."  
  
"She'll wake up right?" Merry questioned.  
  
"Of course." The elf said.  
  
"I, I'm sorry, I should've paid more attention to my surroundings." Pippin apologized looking at his feet.  
  
"You didn't have time to think. It's perfectly alright." Lauri said.  
  
"But Elle had time to think."  
  
"I taught Elle to be that way. She would've jumped in your way even if you had time to think. She always taking care of other before herself." Lauri said with a sigh.  
  
"Which will eventually get her killed." Gimli bluntly stated.  
  
"You will be grateful when that day comes when she jumps in front of a blade or arrow for you, friend." Frodo corrected.  
  
"Nimble as an elf, mind of a wizard, and soul of a Hobbit. Mighty powerful friend we have here." Strider stated.  
  
"Wonderful people come from being around wonderful friends." Legolas said taking a breath.  
  
"Then I must be around you, friend, more often." Lauri replied.  
  
"Well I'm turning in." Said Merry. "Good night to all of you and hope for a bigger breakfast." And he walked over and kissed Elle on the head before laying his own head on a stone.  
  
"Frodo, uh, I could stay with her if you want." Pippin offered.  
  
"You need your rest Pip. I'll come get you if I feel tired."  
  
"Thank you for understanding." Pippin said and he too walked over and kissed her on the head and on the cheek.  
  
"Are you sure Master Frodo, you'll be alright?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Good night Sam." Frodo said and Sam went to lay down close by.  
  
"Night Frodo. Well be right here." Strider said. And Boromir just nodded. Lauri walked over and kneeled down beside Frodo and the sleeping Elle.  
  
"Are you sure you want to take care of her tonight?" Lauri questioned again.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"If something goes wrong, just come get us." Lauri finished and she patted Elle on the head and went off. Legolas glanced at Frodo gave him a wink and found a place to rest. It was just the dwarf now around the fire.  
  
"Well I'm not kissing her or you good night Frodo." The dwarf gruffed before grumbling off somewhere. Frodo sighed and looked at the ring around his neck.  
  
'Boromir's right,' He thought to himself. "How could something so small cause such confusion and pain? I wish you weren't hurt. Please wake up." He then proceeded to kiss her on the cheek and move from her side to look at the stars.  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: Why couldn't we have been Mary-Sue's, Lauri? They NEVER get hurt! Ouch, moved arm too quickly..  
  
LAURI: Because Nobody Likes Mary-Sues Elle, we're much more interesting. Heeheee. So what did u all think? Please R/R. :D 


	8. Midnight Discussions

Chapter Number: 7  
  
Chapter Title: Midnight Discussions  
  
Original Chapter Title: Lauri talks to Legolas about Elle Frodo and Pippin  
  
  
  
  
  
Lauri lay on the ground, listening to the sound of the river nearby. The silence of the woods was so intense she could even hear the breathing of the others, who lay peacefully asleep a short distance away. She couldn't think straight; her mind went numb with frustration. She needed to talk to someone, but whom? Realizing the obvious she quietly stood up and walked over to where Legolas was sleeping.  
  
"Can't sleep Laurëaelen?" Legolas whispered to her as he heard her approach.  
  
"No." she stated sitting down in a huff. "So much has been going on lately and I'm worried. Amin dele ten' sen"  
  
"Elle and Frodo?"  
  
"The exact opposite, Frodo and Pippin. I mean, they're destroying each other over, over. . ."  
  
"Elle?" he finished for her.  
  
"It's just not right. The fellowship is breaking even more than before. Maybe Elle and I shouldn't have come at all. . . ."  
  
"Don't say that! It's not your or Elanor's fault. Please don't leave." Legolas pleaded putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Lauri smiled slightly. "I suppose we don't have to leave. . . but. . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, what if the whole fellowship falls apart so badly that the ring is never destroyed. It just might be that all of it was caused when Elle and I joined with you."  
  
"No one person could be blamed if something like that happened. It would be everyone's fault. Not just yours."  
  
Lauri nodded. "I suppose so.", and for a while there was silence. Unfortunately this silence allowed Lauri's mind to fill again with worries. She shook her head trying to get rid of them, not even realizing she was doing it. 'Maybe I shouldn't have let Frodo or Pippin look after Elle. All it's going to do is make the other jealous. Maybe I should have stayed and taken care of her. It would save a lot of pain in the future. Maybe I should go now. I could just tell Frodo that he can go to rest and I can watch her.'  
  
"Mani naa ta? What's wrong?" Legolas asked after a while of watching her sit perfectly still and silent.  
  
"Should I go and watch Elle? I could just send Frodo to go and rest." Lauri questioned.  
  
"No. Everything will be fine. Amin anta est." Legolas replied.  
  
"But I can't. I can't sleep. There is something else but. . ."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand. No one can."  
  
"I might. Let's find out."  
  
"Okay. I'm afraid that, we. . .Elle and I. . ., that we'll become. . ." Lauri paused, trying to find a way to word what she wanted to say, "something that we're not."  
  
"Something you're not? But how. . .? You were right, I do not understand." Legolas admitted.  
  
"You never will, Legolas. Uuner uma, n'dela no'ta. I'm not asking you to understand. I'm asking you simply to listen."  
  
"It may not happen," Lauri continued, "It could be just my imagination. It could just be paranoia, but I have a strong feeling that something like that will happen."  
  
For a great part of the rest of the night, that's how things went. Lauri would talk, and Legolas would listen, even if he didn't understand.  
  
"Listen." Legolas said after he noticed that there were but a few hours of sleep left. "Let's try and get some sleep."  
  
"But, I'm not tired." Lauri said stifling a yawn leaning against him.  
  
"Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrinen, yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron. Yéni ve lintë yuldar avanier mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva Andúnë pella, vardo tellumar Nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni ómaryo airetári-lírinen." He sang softly till her eyes fell and her soft breathing could be heard. Legolas smiled and put his head back drifting to sleep himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ELVISH:  
  
Amin dele ten' sen I'm worried about them. Mani naa ta? What is it? Amin anta est You need rest. Uuner uma, n'dela no'ta No one does, don't worry about it.  
  
The song translates into: Ah! Like gold fall the leaves in the wind, long years numberless as the wings of trees! The years have passed like swift draughts of the sweet mead in lofty halls beyond the West, beneath the blue vaults if Varda wherein the stars tremble in the song of her voice, holy and queenly.  
  
  
  
AN: ELLE: Yeah sure, they were just "discussing"..  
  
LAURI: *blush* What? What?! We were! I swear it! We were discussing YOU ya' know! :P And d'you know what! I'm. . .I'm. . .Not gonna tell you what we said about you! Wait. . . u can read it. . . Curses! Oh Well, I hope u all liked it. ;) Please R/R 


	9. Elle Wakes

Chapter Number: 8  
  
Chapter Title: Elle wakes  
  
Original Chapter Title: Elle Wakes in Frodo's Care  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elle was peacefully propped up on a tree when she woke up. She saw Frodo a few feet away gazing at the stars on his back. Sensing her gaze he sat up. "Oh, you're awake." He said.  
  
"Did I. . ." Elle began.  
  
"Lose a lot of blood, yes. Lauri told us of your condition."  
  
"Is everyone O.K." the she-Hobbit said with concern.  
  
"Of course." He reassured her.  
  
"I was careless. I should have watched my form." She said placing her movable hand on her face in shame.  
  
"No. It never came to that. You were fine. You saved Pippin. And he is very grateful. He would've stayed with you all night but. . ." he removed her hand from her face.  
  
"But you did." She said with a smile before noticing the bandaging on his hand.  
  
"Your hand! Your hurt!" she immediately seized it with her left arm before wincing in pain.  
  
"Careful you. I'm fine." He stated placing her back into position.  
  
"Did I do that?"  
  
"Of course not." He lied.  
  
"Could I look at what happened to me?" she questioned beginning to take off her own bandaging.  
  
"No. It's pretty bad." Frodo quickly said putting her hand down. For he didn't care to see the gash that the arrow had left in her.  
  
"I won't faint or anything. I can take it." She said starting to sound annoyed.  
  
" But I won't be able to take it again." he said turning away a little embarrassed. She could feel a little warm tear began to trickle down her cheek. She touched his arm and he slowly turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry." She began. " You can't lie very well Mr. Baggins. I know I cut you some how. I could feel it." He then leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. Looking deeply into his large blue eyes she began again.  
  
" I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. Please let me help you." He reached over again this time kissing her gently on the lips. A smile spread across her face.  
  
"If I keeping talking Mr. Baggins, will you. . ." This time not taken by so much surprise he kissed her even more affectionately.  
  
" Try to hush you?" Frodo said finishing her sentence. "Of course." Trying to hold his uninjured hand she reached across with a great difficulty.  
  
"You seem to be out of reach." She said smirking. He brought his hand to hers and she put her head on his shoulder. They looked at their grip while their fingers intertwined playfully. He then stopped and looked curiously at her glove. He brought her hand up to her face and began to take it off of her fragile hand. "Please Frodo. It's too. . ."  
  
" It's too incredibly beautiful to be seen by an unworthy suitor? I must say Ms. Took, I am quite offended." He said with charm dripping on his every word.  
  
"Careless." She finished looking painfully into his eyes.  
  
"Nothing belonging to you could be careless. Only gorgeous."  
  
"You promise you won't tell the boys." She said with a sigh.  
  
"Hobbits honor." He said kissing her on the cheek. After removing the prison of dragon leather and methril he uncovered a scarred beauty. He looked at it with sorrowful eyes and kissed it several times before speaking. " It must be yours. Only a hand so tender could take such a beating."  
  
"Whatever am I going to do with you?" She questioned. Before resuming their warm bind.  
  
"You aren't close enough. Please come nearer. I'm cold."  
  
"If I came any nearer this tree would have to sprout another trunk or you would fall off of it. Now get to sleep." Reluctantly she put her head back on his shoulder. After it seemed he was comfortable she sat up again.  
  
"Good night my friend. And sweet dreams." She said kissing him on the lips. He sighed.  
  
" You fickle thing you. Sweet dreams as well." And they slept and dreamed of Hobbit dreams, of rolling hills, comfy holes, and large green doors, and a Shire they both longed for so much.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: ELLE: two words, GO ME! ^_^ Lauri, you really should consider breaking something, these guys go for hurt chicks. . .  
  
LAURI: I don't wanna break anything *shudder*. They'll just have to love me in one piece. But I agree "Go Elle!" heeheee And look, we're almost to the reaaaallyyy dramatic bits coming up! *grins* R/R bitte (Bitte is German for Please. ;) ) 


	10. Different

Chapter Number: 9  
  
Chapter Title: Different  
  
Original Chapter Title: Something Lauri  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lauri woke the next morning still in the boys camp, with her head on Legolas' shoulder. She sat up and looked around. Legolas woke up then, looking over at her.  
  
"'Quel amrun." He smiled.  
  
"Good morning Legolas." She replied. "I better go now. The others will be awake soon, and we both know what they will think." She smiled as she stood up.  
  
"Wait. Before you go, I have a question." He said.  
  
"All right. What?"  
  
"Well I was wondering...why Elanor fights with her sword backwards."  
  
"Oh..., well that's a slightly long story."  
  
"We've got time. Tell me, please." He asked  
  
"Okay. I started training Elle to defend herself when she was about 5 years old. It was the very first day of training, and she told me that she didn't think she could do it. I, of course, thought she meant she physically couldn't fight, but what she meant was that she couldn't kill. She couldn't bring her mind to do it."  
  
"So that's why she doesn't kill anything?"  
  
"Yes. I tried training her to not think about it, to think about something else instead, but it didn't work. That was discovered the hard way.  
  
At our very first real battle, she drew her sword to kill the orc and tried to stab it. Her hand somehow just wouldn't let her do it. So, she tossed the sword up in the air, and caught it by the blade. She proceeded to whack the beast in the head with the other end, knocking it out.  
  
I praised her for it of course. She had in fact, gotten herself out of danger, so I thought it was fine. Her hand, however, was not. She had cut it badly. If she hadn't been in Lothlorien, where she could be healed quickly, she probably would have died.  
  
The injury left her hand scarred for life. So now she wears a glove to protect her." Lauri explained the whole story.  
  
Legolas nodded and was about to say something else, but Aragorn's voice was heard.  
  
"Good morning Legolas. Good morning Lauri." He yawned as he walked right past them. He quickly turned around in a double take. "Lauri!!" he gaped.  
  
"Quel Amrun, Aragorn." She said and walked off towards the girls' camp. Legolas stood and followed her, leaving Aragorn standing in shock.  
  
"I have another question." Legolas said as he caught up to her.  
  
"My, my, my, full of questions today aren't you?" she smiled.  
  
"The only friend you ever speak of is Elanor. Why is that?"  
  
"Elanor is my only friend."  
  
"You must have other friends Lauri."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Not even when you were a child?"  
  
"No. Never."  
  
Legolas didn't say anything, but Lauri knew what he was thinking. He was thinking 'why not?' and pretty soon, she was sure he would ask. And sure enough, he did.  
  
"Why didn't you ever have friends?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I suppose I was just too...too...different."  
  
"Different?"  
  
"Yes. Just different." she said.  
  
"Different how?"  
  
"Well...I used to be very quiet."  
  
"But most elves are quiet."  
  
"No. I mean, I didn't speak very much at all. The only time I would ever speak was when I sang. I also just didn't seem to...fit in."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I...I can't tell you." Legolas looked hurt for a moment, but then smiled.  
  
"That's all right. You don't have to tell me." He said  
  
"You will know someday. Now, is there anything else you want to ask me?" she laughed happily.  
  
"No...Yes." He changed his mind.  
  
"Okay. Ask." Lauri smiled turning around to face him.  
  
"This has nothing to do with how you were different."  
  
"Yeeesss..."  
  
"Exactly, how old are you?"  
  
"Younger than you." She said with a grin.  
  
"Please tell me."  
  
"You really shouldn't ask a lady a question like that Legolas." She laughed.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry." He apologized as she began to walk again, leaving him where he was.  
  
She stopped and turned about 6 feet away from him, "2280. Tell no one." She said with a wink and continued on her way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ELVISH: 'Quel amrun ~ Good Morning  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: 2280? Woah. Laur, I knew you were old, but dang! Ow, stop hitting me, ow...  
  
LAURI: Hey! I only LOOK 19! :P Yes, ladies and Gentlemen I have created my vary own Human age-Elf Age conversion number. It is as follows:  
  
120 elf years to every 1 human year. (I'm 2280 I look 19)  
  
I'm also making Legolas up some age (since I couldn't find one for him anywhere) it is 2640 (22). Well, I guess that's all for now. Please Review and Many thanx to all who did so far! I'm glad to see people taking an interest in my character and Legolas! I luv u all! *big hugs* 


	11. Leaping Out of Trees

Chapter Number: 10  
  
Chapter Title: Leaping out of Trees  
  
Original Chapter Title: Frodo Talks to Elle about leaving the Fellowship  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Elle!" Lauri exclaimed walking towards the fire. "You are awake!" The elf said walking over to her and sitting down  
  
"Of course. I am still a little sore though. But, I will be up in no time."  
  
"And so you shall, in time." Frodo smiled, bring over some breakfast to her.  
  
"I heal quickly." Elle smirked.  
  
"You are looking better already." Pippin also smiled bringing over another breakfast. Seeing Frodo had done the same he blushed and lowered his head.  
  
"Oh, Pip, thank you for 2nd breakfast." Elle beamed. Pippin's smile grew and he sat down beside her.  
  
"Elanor, I am so sorry." Pippin blurted out putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Pip, it isn't your fault. It isn't anybody's fault. Nothing could make me happier to know you are alright." Elle comforted.  
  
"But nothing could make me feel worse than knowing you are the one that is hurt." He replied not moving his hands. Elle looked at Lauri and Frodo and they stood up and left.  
  
"Elle, I almost lost you, again. You said you would never leave again."  
  
"But if you had left Pip, who would I come back too?" Puzzled by this comment Pippin continued.  
  
"I just wanted the chance to say that you mean more to me than anything...." He began.  
  
"Oh, Pip." Elle sighed.  
  
"And I will do anything for you....................or anyone you love."  
  
"Pip." She said with tears coming to her eyes. "I love you for understanding." She reached out her hand brought Pippin closer and kissed him lightly on the cheek and his head. He face burned and his world spun. He looked into her eyes and wiped away the tears falling from her face.  
  
"I will get you another breakfast." He laughed as he stood up and left.  
  
'Poor Pip. He knows I do not eat a third breakfast, or a second.' Elle thought to herself. Feeling slightly uneasy she looked at her arm She saw a small red spot growing her blouse.  
  
"Lauri!" She called loudly.  
  
"Elle!" Lauri called back running towards her.  
  
"Lauri, do not tell Pip, or Frodo I am taking a short nap." Elle breathed and her eyes rolled silently to the back of her head. Lauri sighed and began to change the bandages on the Hobbit's arm.  
  
"Elle?" Frodo questioned coming nearer.  
  
"Shhh. She's just resting before we have to leave." Lauri whispered.  
  
"I know." Frodo said silently looking over at her before turning away when Lauri removed the bandage.  
  
"It's all right Frodo. You can go help pack out." Lauri comforted.  
  
"Yes Lauri."  
  
  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
  
  
"Well, she would not have to rest if she had not been so foolish in the first place." Gimli grunted at Frodo.  
  
"Of course my good Dwarfish friend." Lauri cut in walking over picking up items as she went. "She would not need her rest if she were not so weak." Lauri began. "She could not cut you down to size even if she was holding her blade the correct way." And so she told them.  
  
  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
  
  
Later that day they beached the boats for lunch. Carefully lifting Elle from the boat, they placed her further on the shore.  
  
"Thank you" Elle said as they let her down.  
  
"Elle, "Frodo began as the rest of the fellowship unpacked. "I'm going to have to leave."  
  
"Where?" Elle whispered.  
  
"By myself to Mordor."  
  
"You mean by yourself with me of course. When are you leaving? I am almost healed."  
  
"No Elle, I mean by myself."  
  
"I'm going with you." Elle hissed.  
  
"This is my burden, I would not want to hurt you."  
  
"I can take what ever comes this way."  
  
"I know that. I know you can handle anything ten times more then I ever will. I just do not want to have you hurt." Elle scrunched up her face and put both of her hands on his shoulders. Pushing upwards she stood up teeth secretly clenched and sweat coming down from her temples.  
  
"What are you doing!" Frodo whispered loudly.  
  
"I am walking away with you." She smiled.  
  
"I am not leaving right know, and I do not know exactly when I am leaving but I might not come back Elle. I might not return." Frodo sadly said in her ear.  
  
Elanor kissed him and whispered. "Of course you will. And you will save Middle-Earth. And I will return with you." She said attempting to hug him. "Do you really expect me not to follow you?"  
  
"No, I do not." Frodo sighed. He sat her down and told her not to move.  
  
"You will come back, will you not?" Elle questioned.  
  
"Of course. I'm getting the food to bring over." Frodo weakly smiled.  
  
"If you do not return Mr. Baggins, I will not only run, but even leap out of trees to hunt you down." She replied.  
  
'Oh goodness, I sure hope he doesn't leave now. I could not possibly leap out of a tree, never mind run.' She thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: yeah, that's right, what now? I'm all better, sorta. Punch my ticket for Mordor, boys, cause I'm gonna rock this Middle-Earth to its Disney Land foundations...  
  
LAURI: Heh heh, Look out Mickey Mouse here we come! Actually I don't remember seeing Mickey Do u Elle? Musta been the lack of sleep. Well, anyways. Now it starts to get really interesting guys! So keep reading! Eeee I can't wait to post the next chapters! R/R please! 


	12. Ambush II

Chapter Number: 11  
  
Chapter Title: Ambush II  
  
Original Chapter Title: Shadows are growing in the elves minds. Orc Ambush.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Something is wrong.' Lauri thought as she sat against a tree near the camp-fire. 'No! Stop worrying! You do that too often!' she shook her head violently.  
  
"Something the matter Laureaelen?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"What? Oh! No. Everything is fine." She covered up. Legolas looked at her, his facial expression was one saying 'I know you're lying'. "I'm going for a walk. If you need me just shout, I'll stay close enough to hear." She informed and stood up.  
  
"I'll go with her." Legolas said and hurried off after her.  
  
Lauri sat down on a rock and drew her knees up to her chest, resting her chin upon them.  
  
"You feel it too?" Legolas asked as he approached.  
  
"Yes. Something will happen soon. Something bad." Lauri muttered.  
  
"I saw orc prints around the river earlier this morning."  
  
"They must be planning attack."  
  
"Of course they are, but when?"  
  
"I wish they would just get it over with. I hate knowing things that will happen in the future. I feel like I'm going mad!" she cried, the volume of her voice causing a few birds to fly away.  
  
"Shhh!" Legolas hushed. "We don't know who might be listening."  
  
But it was too late. The orcs had pinpointed their position. In the distance the shouts of the rest of the fellowship could be heard, mixing with the growls and yells of the orcs.  
  
  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
  
  
Lauri and Legolas ran into the camp area, and began to fire arrows. Boromir was stabbing random orcs, while Gimli hacked them to bits with his ax. Lauri saw Boromir move closer to her and sprinted away to the other side of Legolas.  
  
She shot an arrow and hit an orc in the hand, causing it to drop it's sword. The elf cringed at a snap she heard and saw an orc with a whip hit Aragorn across the face. She made an attempt at trying to get to him and help him out, but was stopped by a group of three or four orcs with swords.  
  
  
  
She fired an arrow at one, hitting it in the chest. It immediately fell over, but unfortunately, it's helmeted head hit her legs as it fell. Before she knew what had happened, she was on the ground. One of the other Orcs hovered above her with a grin. It growled loudly and drew its sword. She rolled out of it's way, but was stopped when the other put it's sword almost through her stomach. Instead, it just cut a little into her side.  
  
Wounded, she winced tried to stand. She was too slow, however, and was hit in the jaw with the end of one orc's sword. She doubled over in pain and spat blood on the ground. About this time, Legolas leapt over and shot three arrows through the Orc at once.  
  
He then quickly helped Lauri to her feet. Her eyes were un focused and watering with pain and she was trembling. She also was having trouble staying on her feet due to the wound on her side. How he wanted to just pick her up and carry her off where she would be safe. She quickly moved towards a few more orcs, although slightly limping. He watched on in amazement before turning to fight more orcs off.  
  
Lauri, who had continued to fight through tears, killed a few more orcs. She was beginning to feel ill from the pain, but fired yet another arrow. This one was a little bit off course, and only hit the orc in the shoulder. She began to hope that her healing power would kick in soon. 'I don't think I can last much longer like this. Very soon I will no longer be able to stay on my feet.' She thought as she fired a few more arrows.  
  
Pippin and Merry dashed off in the direction of the river and were quickly followed by Boromir.  
  
"Where are they going?!" Legolas cried in frustration, dodging an orc arrow. He had noticed how badly Lauri was doing. He had started to worry about her a long time ago, but now it was worse.  
  
Lauri was glad to see Boromir leave with Pippin and Merry. She also noted that Elle and Frodo where nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where are Elle and Frodo!?" Lauri shouted.  
  
"They ran off towards the river I believe!" Aragorn yelled as he sliced the head off of a huge orc.  
  
'He's running.' Lauri's conscience whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: Ambush II? Oh dern, not another one. Stupid Orcs.  
  
LAURI: *cringe* Owwwww The orcs must die! Yes everyone, this is the orc attack at the end of the first movie. (in case u were wondering ;) ) Well, now it's finally to the funnn parttt!!!!!!! *squeals happily* Thank you all soo much for your reviews! :D Tell your friends! Bwaheeheee. Please R/R 


	13. Capture I

Chapter Number: 12  
  
Chapter Title: Capture I  
  
Original Chapter Title: Elle tries to keep Frodo from leaving, gets captured.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Frodo!" Elle yelled trying to catch up with him. But Frodo didn't slow down. Running blindly through the trees, trying to find the quickest way to the shore, he ran.  
  
"Frodo!" Elle yelled again catching up with him.  
  
"No Elle!" He yelled over his shoulder. "You don't understand!"  
  
"You're not doing this alone you know!" She said stubbornly taking off somewhere on the far side of him and was no longer seen. Sensing she was up to something, Frodo pushed himself to run faster. He could be no more right. For when he looked behind him she leapt out of the tree in front of him knocking them both to the ground.  
  
"What does a Hobbit have to do to get your attention?" She said panting after getting up.  
  
"Leap out of trees." Frodo said not bothering to crack a smile before he started to take off again. Lunging forward Elanor grabbed him around the ankles.  
  
"I'm coming with you." She said gripping him tighter.  
  
"Goodness Elle, you're worse than Sam." He replied trying to break free. "I have to do this alone."  
  
"I would never let you do this alone. You know that." She started.  
  
"Yes I will. Now let go before the orcs catch us both and the ring." He said frantically.  
  
"O.K. but I'm not letting you run in front of me." She bargained standing up now gripping his hand. Frustrated and at a loss Frodo had to find some way of getting rid of her.  
  
"Elanor, I'm leaving now. I'm leaving without you. This is the ring bearers choice."  
  
"But you'll never come back if you do this alone." Elanor said with her eyes starting to water.  
  
"What do you care." Frodo said trying to sound as uncaring as possible.  
  
"But, but.." Tears started to run down her face.  
  
"But, but, WHAT?" He mocked trying to sound hurtful.  
  
"But," she sniffed, "I love you." She cried silently.  
  
"And?" he said pulling away. "You think I, I.." He said but the rest of the words wouldn't leave his mouth.  
  
"I thought. You did too." She swallowed.  
  
"Yeah well, I have more important things to consider. I don't have any time.." He paused "For you." He finished in one breath of air. "Go. Chase after Pippin." At that point he had to turn around for her not to see the tears beginning to form in his own eyes. "Maybe you can save him again from his own blundering self. He has time for you. Nothing better to do with his time You two make such a delightful blundering couple." He hands clenched them selves in fists as he heard her take another quavering breath.  
  
"I thought you understood. You told me you understood." She said quietly and she turned and walked away. He turned around to watch her go and his heart finally broke into a thousand of pieces after she had said walking away,  
  
"I hope you know, Frodo Baggins, you have cut me more deeply than the fastest arrow, or the sharpest sword. I hope you have your ring at least to kiss goodnight, for Sam wouldn't want to do so to such a cold creature."  
  
He cried and kicked himself for not thinking of another way to keep her out of harms way. But deep down, he knew there wasn't. 'She might never forgive me.' He sadly thought. 'But I would never have forgiven myself if she had gotten killed on my behalf.' Running even faster to the shore he didn't look back. But, if he had he would've seen a sight that he indeed would never forgive for his cruel approach.  
  
  
  
~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~ ^~~^~^~  
  
  
  
Elle walked quietly towards the sounds of battle. But as she neared she drew her sword and stopped to think on what had just happened. The thought of Frodo pushing her away, telling her to go to Pippin made her sick. And indeed she was. Up came breakfast, all three of them. After she was finished she stood up wiping her mouth. She turned around and saw an orc looming above her, grinning maliciously. She glanced once at it horrible smile just as it brought its hand across the back of her head knocking her out cold. Swinging the Hobbit over its shoulder it sped off in the direction of the battlefield. Thinking to itself 'I have it know. The power is mine. This has to be the halfling that ran in this direction.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: Aren't we just creative? Capture I, it's a lot like Capture II and Capture III.not to give any spoilers. I know, we're 'different' oh wait, sorry, 'special'.  
  
LAURI: *leaps at Frodo* Let me at him I'll KILL HIM! *is held back by the rest of the fellowship* Okay, so he was only trying to keep her safe but STILL! *glares at Frodo* You have to sleep sometime Mr. Baggins! *evil laugh* lol. Okay, enough goofing off. So what'd ya' think? I luv these chapters! :D Esp. the next one (note for while you're reading it. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'll explain at the end.) okay, now that that's over, Please R/R! 


	14. Getting Elle Back

Chapter Number: 13  
  
Chapter Title: Getting Elle Back  
  
Original Chapter Title: Lauri tries to get Elle Back, Boromir dies, no one cares.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lauri skillfully fired yet another arrow, piercing an orc through the head. As she quickly grabbed another arrow and placed it in her bow, she noticed one orc seemed to be running away from the battle zone. She took a closer look and saw that it had a creature with blonde hair slung over it's shoulder. "Elle!" She cried, put the arrow back in her quiver, and bolted off after the orc.  
  
Legolas looked up from what he was doing and saw Lauri running after an orc. 'Why is she chasing just this one?' he wondered, but then noticed the small blonde hobbit being carried off by this particular orc. 'Oh no, not Elanor!' he thought and took off after Lauri and the orc.  
  
"Elle! Elle!" Lauri shouted. Tears welling up in her eyes from the pain of speaking. She was gaining on the orc quickly. Soon she would be able to get a good aim. The orc ran a few more meters and then stopped. Lauri stopped dead in her path, and silently aimed an arrow at the orc. She was about to fire it when she heard a twig snap behind her. She whirled around and fired the arrow, which Legolas just barely managed to dodge. It zipped by his face, slightly cutting his cheek.  
  
"Legolas!" Lauri gasped.  
  
The orc heard them in the distance and began to run again. Despite the fact that Legolas was bleeding, Lauri jumped up and ran after the orc. Legolas ignored the wound on his cheek and ran after Lauri, in hopes that they could return Elle to safety.  
  
As the orc ran, it noticed the red headed elf was close behind, and so it took it's helmet off and wrapped it in some of the cloth it was wearing. It threw it up into the top of a tree, and put the hobbit in his arms out of sight.  
  
Lauri saw the orc throw something up into a tall tree nearby. "Elle!" she cried, 'What if he hurt her!' she worried. She began to climb the tree. "Elle is up here!" she shouted down to Legolas, who stopped running.  
  
'Oh please be alive, please be alive.' Lauri panicked as she drew nearer to the 'hobbit' in the tree. She then was close enough to see that it wasn't Elanor. It was a helmet.  
  
"No. NO!" she shouted in anger.  
  
"Legolas! It's not Elle! Go after the Orc!" she yelled and began to climb down the tree. She was becoming dizzy again from the pain in her jaw. Her head swam and the world around her spun as she felt herself lose her grip. She was about 15 feet off the ground when she fell.  
  
Legolas had ran a good deal away after the devil-orc who stole Elanor, when he saw Lauri slip and begin to fall towards the ground  
  
"Lauri!" he cried and began to run back.  
  
Lauri screamed as her arm hit one of the branches, and was surely broken. Then it got worse, she hit the rocky ground. She was conscious through the blinding pain just long enough to see Legolas running back.  
  
"No! don't come back! Go....after Elle!" she shouted with all the strength she had left, before blacking out.  
  
  
  
Legolas ran faster than he had ever run in his life to get back to her. He skidded to a stop next to her and knelt down. He was relieved to see she was still breathing, and noted the fact that her arm was bent at painful angle. He carefully picked her up and carried her back to the others.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
When he returned, he found that Boromir was dead, Merry and Pippin kidnapped, and Frodo and Sam had left for Mordor alone. When Gimli spotted the blonde elf approaching with Lauri in his arms he was filled with disbelief.  
  
"Is she..?" he asked, not wanting the answer.  
  
"No, she is alive, but badly injured." Legolas reassured.  
  
Aragorn took her from the elf's arms and placed her under a tree, and began his work. He reset bones, and bandaged wounds, and by the time he was done, the red-haired elf was beginning to wake up.  
  
"Legolas." He nodded towards Lauri and left with Gimli to take care of Boromir's body. Legolas sat facing the injured elf. She looked up at him.  
  
"Legolas? Where is Elle?" she whispered, regaining her voice.  
  
Legolas looked at the ground. "I do not know..."  
  
"What!? You mean you didn't follow them!? Why didn't you go after them!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!???" she shouted in anger. Pain induced tears formed in her eyes yet again from her injury.  
  
Legolas cringed and leaned away from the shouting girl before him. "I was worried about you. I...You fell...and-"  
  
"and what!? You thought Elle would be fine. That you should go to me!? I had nothing putting me in danger!!! Elle was being taken away by the ENEMY!" she shouted, her voice becoming hoarse.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Sorry won't help Elle, Legolas." She said quietly, her hand on her jaw and tears streaming down her face. She looked at the ground, ashamed of crying. She didn't want him to think she was weak, but what else was there to do? She lost her best friend. She looked back up and saw the hurt in the blonde elf's eyes and realized what she had done. She also noticed the wound that her arrow had made on his cheek still remained un-attended. A wave of guilt and regret so powerful that it was more painful than her arm or her jaw swept over her.  
  
"I'm sorry Legolas..." she said quietly. The Mirkwood elf continued to look away, hurt. She forced herself to kneel and moved in front of his face, even though it hurt to do so. She was even more shocked to see tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." She repeated.  
  
"I'm sorry for this." She used her good arm to put her hand gently on his wounded cheek. "I'm sorry for this." She continued, wiping tear from his cheek. "And I'm sorry for this." She said placing her hand over his heart.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know you only were trying to help." She said and gently kissed him on the cheek. "Forgive me..."  
  
After a while, Legolas nodded, "I forgive you." He said quietly. She smiled slightly through the pain that had again reached her memory.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
  
  
(Song: Unforgivable Sinner by Lene Marlin)  
  
He put her back under the tree, and her mind went back to Elle. Elle, who was all alone with the enemy. 'What if she's hurt, or scared. What if she's not even still...' Lauri thought, not even noticing that she had begun to cry again. She didn't even want to consider that possibility.  
  
  
  
  
  
That night they set up camp there. The boys, a short distance from Lauri, were asleep quickly. Lauri, however, could not sleep. She couldn't get her mind to stop thinking. 'What if she's dead? What if she's dead? What will happen then? It's all my fault. I shouldn't have fallen for that orc's trick. If she's dead it's my fault...' she thought over and over until she was sobbing.  
  
Legolas woke when he heard Lauri's crying a little ways away. He stood and walked towards the sound. He found her, slumped forward, sobbing between gasps.  
  
"Lauri..." he said quietly, sitting beside her, "don't cry..."  
  
She looked up at him and continued to sob. "I can't... help it..." she wept. 'It's all your fault! You killed your best friend!' her conscious screamed. She began to cry harder, looking back at Legolas. She saw the cut on his cheek, 'that's your fault too! You're a terrible person! You hurt the people you love!' her mind induced more tears.  
  
Legolas noticed that when she looked up at him, she began to cry more. 'what did I do?!' he panicked. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Lauri I-" he stopped speaking when she took his other hand in hers and held onto it tightly, continuing to cry. He gently lifted her and held her as she sobbed. She stopped crying only when she fell asleep in exhaustion, her hand still holding onto his.  
  
(END Song: Unforgivable Sinner By Lene Marlin)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: Me and an orc loin cloth? I fail to recognize the difference...lol  
  
LAURI: Okay, I hope u don't all hate my character now. Just think in her point of view, you just lost your best and only friend. You have no one now. Not anyone, you're all alone. And just think, what if you'd felt that way before. Ohhhhhh a hint to my past! Bwaheeheee. Please R/R. By the by, did anyone else have really terrible problems with Ff.net earlier? It kept saying my Pen name didn't exist and wouldn't let me log in, or find any of my stories. In fact, NOBODY'S stories would show up. Sent me into a total state of panic. Lol. Oh, and a link to the lyrics to that song is below. I luv that song:  
  
http://www.lyricscafe.com/m/marlin_lene.htm  
  
Go there and then click on the song we used above. "Unforgivable Sinner" and it'll pop up. If u want me to explain the song further, as in which parts pertain to which character, email me and I'll tell ya'. :D  
  
  
  
Well, byes for now! ~~~Lauri and Elle 


	15. Elle Leaves a Clue

Chapter Number: 14  
  
Chapter Title: Elle Leaves a Clue  
  
Original Chapter Title: Elle Leaves Glove  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elle opened her eyes. She quietly looked around her. A fire was going. It was dark. 'Where was the orc?' She turned over on her stomach and she heard it breathing. The other side of the fire grumbling in it's sleep. 'Smart.' Elanor thought 'Left me to run away, did it?' She slowly stood up and began to crawl away from the fire. 'Or not.' She thought in dismay. A rope was tied to her leg. Turning around she glanced at her captor. Elle ran her fingers around the rope. 'Elvish. Just perfect. I'm being held captive by my own rope.' She brought the rope up to her teeth and began to gnaw on it. 'This is useless, and I know it. This rope can't possibly break, I would know, I watched the elves themselves weave it.' So she ran her hand along the rope to find where the other end was attached. The rope lifted itself slightly above the ground and snaked itself around the fire. 'Oh no.' Elle thought, 'It must be tied to Mr. No-Brain's belt.' For it was, the heavy orc snored loudly as he rolled over onto the leash.  
  
'I must do something to let them know I'm here.' Elle looked at her glove. 'Pip, always said that if he was ever captured, he would leave something behind to help his friends track him. I can't afford to lose anything else on me and I don't believe I will be fighting much. And if I do...' Elle took a deep breath, 'I'll just fight my own mind. That would be my only choice. I can't afford to let my weak mind over rule my actions anymore. Living being, or not, this creature tried to kill me.'  
  
Elle swallowed hard and took off the glove and threw it as far as her shoulder would allow. 'I cannot do it, even if I had the glove or not, I can not kill. My weakness, or my strength, it brings pain to my heart.' Elanor wept. Feeling even weaker in spirit she curled up on the grass and gazed into the flames. 'What is wrong with me?'  
  
"Alright halfling! Up!" The orc yelled. Elanor unfurled her self and stood up brushing herself off.  
  
"I do not suppose you mind untying me?" She grumbled. The orc let out a hideous laugh, and he started to run a light jog. Exhausted and extremely hungry, Elle was towed along. Deliberately lagging behind, she slowed the monster down.  
  
"I guess you aren't as strong as I anticipated, small one." It growled.  
  
"You believe I can keep such a pace with out having the proper nourishment before embarking on such a journey?"  
  
"No. And I have not had my proper nourishing yet today either." It licked its lips.  
  
"Be my guest." Elle challenged, spitting in his face.  
  
"I can not accept that invitation just yet," It snarled. "For your purpose it far greater than keeping my belly full; for now" It smiled, lifted the Took into the air and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
'He must think I have the ring.' Elle sadly thought. 'I wonder if they were told to go after the Hobbits. Greedy beast. Probably left the brainless bunch to have it for himself. I am doomed.' Elle thought pounding the orc's back with her fists. Of course, the mind is such the greater tool in this situation.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: Stupid, fat, orc  
  
LAURI: Wow, those are some LONG authors notes there Elle. Lol. Oh well, it kinda gets right to the point doesn't it. I agree. Well, in response to a review that said "I hope Lauri doesn't die." Or something like that. I just have to say this. "You're in for a ride!" bwaheeheee. R/R pleeeeeeease 


	16. The Finding of the Glove: Heartbroken I

Chapter Number: 15  
  
Chapter Title: The Finding of the Glove: Heartbroken I  
  
Original Chapter Title: They find the Glove, Lauri Faints  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lauri woke and found herself in Legolas' arms. He was sound asleep. 'He stayed with me all night.' She thought, 'but why? He should hate me. After what I did to him, he shouldn't even be near me.' She shut her eyes for a few seconds and when she re-opened them, Legolas was awake.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Thank you...for staying with me." She said and stood up, only to wobble like she was going to fall. Legolas stood quickly and held her up.  
  
"Thank you." She said regaining her balance.  
  
"Are you sure you are all right?" he asked again with worry.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He didn't quite believe her, but he ignored it. They walked towards the campfire where Aragorn and Gimli were already awake.  
  
  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
  
  
After breakfast the small group set out on their way to try and find their hobbit friends. Lauri walked quickly, looking all around for signs of Elle. She saw nothing. 'She's dead. She's dead. She's dead and you killed her.' Her mind repeated. She shut her eyes for a while and then continued. 'Why can't I make my mind stop this torture!?'  
  
"Over here!" she heard Aragorn cry from a distance.  
  
The three ran to where he stood. At his feet lay Elle's glove.  
  
'She's gone! She's Dead! You deserve to die too!' Lauri's mind screamed as she picked up the glove with shaking hands. She looked at it in silence at first, but it didn't last long that way. She was soon on the ground in tears.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli looked down, knowing that there was nothing they could do. Elanor was dead and that was that.  
  
Legolas knelt beside her, "Lauri..."  
  
"It' s all my fault Legolas. It's all my fault. She's dead because of me!" Lauri sobbed  
  
"No it's not. It's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything more than what you did. You tried to save her." He reassured, hugging her.  
  
"No. It's my fault. All my fault..." she wept.  
  
Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli spent the next few minutes calming her down somewhat so that they could move along on their way. The started off again, searching for more signs to lead them towards their lost friends.  
  
  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Legolas asked. Looking at the other elf, as she clutched the glove tightly in her hands.  
  
"I'll be fine, we can move on." She said to him, the pained look in her eyes was then replaced by a blank, cold one that Legolas had never seen before. He couldn't decide which of the two looks caused him more sorrow.  
  
They all set off to find Merry and Pippin, staying close to the near by river that ran through the vast amount of trees. Aragorn was holding the lead, followed by Gimli, Legolas preceded him and Lauri was in the back.  
  
Lauri had begun to feel ill, she wasn't quite sure what was happening, but she decided to say nothing. They must find Merry and Pippin before it was too late. She thought she would be fine, but the world around her started to spin, she could feel her feet losing balance as she flew towards the river that was close beside her. Then all was dark.  
  
  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
  
  
If not for Legolas' keen sense of hearing, no one would have ever noticed Lauri fall. Legolas, however, turned quickly just as she passed out and fell into the river with a quiet splash.  
  
"Lauri?!" he cried his voice somewhere between fear and confusion, as he ran over and retrieved her from the icy water.  
  
Aragorn hurried towards them, trying to figure out why the girl had suddenly lost consciousness.  
  
"What happened?" Gimli asked, looking at Lauri in confusion.  
  
"I cannot say." Aragorn said in disbelief.  
  
"We must set up camp. We cannot continue like this." Legolas insisted, holding the shivering elf in his arms.  
  
And so they set up camp; not knowing what had happened, or why. All they knew was that something was wrong, and they could not continue on they're journey until they were certain of what.  
  
When Lauri finally awoke, she was wrapped in blankets and propped up against a tree. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were sitting in front of her, waiting for her to awake. The second they saw her eyes open they began speaking all at once. She couldn't make out a word of it, she opened her mouth to speak but her voice was very quiet. They all three quieted down, in attempt to hear what she had to say.  
  
"please...speak...one...at...a...time..." she said, then coughed.  
  
"What happened to you? Why did you faint?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I...do...not...know...why.... I just...felt...ill...all at...once..." she said slowly, the effort of speaking beginning to wear her out.  
  
"But elves don't fall ill normally." said Gimli.  
  
"They do...but only if..." Legolas words faded as he looked at Lauri.  
  
"If what, Legolas? What ails our friend?" Aragorn bade him continue.  
  
"It is said, that an elf can fall ill, and sometimes die, of a broken heart." He said sadly.  
  
"You mean, she could...die?" Gimli said shocked.  
  
"Yes." Legolas said, his voice sounded pained. Lauri merely sat there, her blank expression did not change, she continued to shiver though.  
  
"So this happened because of Elanor?" Aragorn looked at Legolas, who nodded. Lauri's expression changed from blank to a look of deep sorrow upon hearing her fallen friend's name. For a brief moment, she looked like she would cry, but did not. She simply sat silently, staring straight ahead, un-moving.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli left Legolas alone to talk with Lauri. For a while, he just sat there, taking it all in. He could not comprehend the fact that an elf was near death, for it did not happen often, and he certainly had never witnessed it. Finally he spoke,  
  
"Lauri, have you ever seen this happen before?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"So you know what will happen?" he sounded sick himself now.  
  
She again nodded, and this time spoke, "and I fear it not..............For then, I shall.... be with ....Elle again."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Don't speak in such a way. Elanor would have wanted you to live." He said and immediately regretted saying Elle's name for it caused Lauri to pale even further. Again she looked like were going to cry, or scream, though he could not tell which. Instead, her eyes faded and she fainted, her head tilting to the side limply.  
  
"Lauri!" he cried so afraid she was dead. He then noticed she was breathing, and was relieved immensely. "What will I do?" he said, his voice full of sorrow.  
  
After they heard Legolas' cry, Aragorn and Gimli came running back.  
  
"What!? What is it? What's wrong?!" they shouted, rushing up the hill towards the two elves.  
  
"Nothing, she just passed out again." Legolas said, looking at the ground. "I think it wise, that we not say Elanor's name in her presence. It seems to make things worse. The two others nodded in silent agreement, and then went to set up camp for they would be staying here for what they thought of as a long time.  
  
  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
  
  
Lauri opened her eyes, she could see it was dark out, she had been unconscious for a while now. She saw there was a small fire going, Aragorn was asleep a few feet away, and Gimli a few feet in the other direction. Legolas on the other hand, was sitting up, his eyes open, but Lauri knew he was asleep. She heard something rustle in the trees behind her, and turned her head. She saw nothing, and although she would have never admitted to it, she was afraid.  
  
"Lauri?" said Legolas who had woken up.  
  
"I meant not, to wake you..." Lauri whispered.  
  
"It is quite all right. I'm glad to see you awake."  
  
"I wish I weren't."  
  
Legolas was silent for a while before asking, "Lauri, you said you had seen this happen before,..with who?":  
  
Lauri looked up at the dark sky and into the stars. "My mother..."  
  
Legolas was surprised at her tone. She said it as if it wasn't as bad as it sounded.  
  
  
  
(Song: A Place Nearby by Lene Marlin.)  
  
  
  
"Why?" he finally asked quietly.  
  
"When I was young, about 1800 years old, my father was killed in a battle. My mother was sent so into grief that she became 'heartbroken' as I am now. She slowly slipped away, away from me.  
  
Something beyond my power was taking her away from me and I knew it. I remember she told me "She'd always be with me." She told me she wasn't going far away, and that I'd see her again, and being young, I believed her. That belief, that I would see her again, was the only thing that kept me from becoming heartbroken then."  
  
Legolas noticed the tears in her eyes, and wished he had never asked.  
  
"I wish to follow her, to follow Elle, I don't want that belief to stay a belief, I want it to be reality. I want to see them again, both of them. I want to leave this place." She said, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Please don't say that..." Legolas said pleadingly.  
  
"But it is true..." Lauri said, crying silently.  
  
"I wish it weren't so." Legolas said wiping the tears from her face with his hand.  
  
"I am sorry, Legolas, to cause you such sorrow. Do not worry for me, I shall be fine, I am not afraid." She said taking his hand in hers. "Do not be so sad." The thought of her mother, and once again of Elanor was causing her to feel ill. Her head ached and she felt as if she would be sick, but she tried not to show it. Even though she was skillfully hiding how she felt, Legolas saw right through her. He could see the pain in her eyes, and felt terrible.  
  
"I am sorry, I should never have brought this up. It would have saved a great deal of pain if I had kept it to myself. I think I should leave, for I am too full of questions, and you are not fit to give answers." He informed, and stood to leave.  
  
"Do not leave me, Legolas, please....." Lauri pleaded with him as her thoughts and vision began to fade to a blur.  
  
Legolas had never known Laureaelen to be one to plead for anything, and he was rather shocked. He sat down at her side, facing her. "I will stay, if it is what you wish."  
  
Lauri turned her head to look at him, her eyes facing him but seemed to be focused elsewhere. He could tell she was slipping back into the dark of unconsciousness.  
  
"It is...what I wish..." she spoke, wincing in pain as she did so.  
  
"Then I shall stay." He assured.  
  
"Thank...y..y..ou.." Lauri then fainted.  
  
  
  
(END Song: A Place Nearby By Lene Marlin)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: everybody, one, two, three...AWWWWWWWW  
  
LAURI: And now you know my past ladies and gentlemen! I told you it wasn't happy! And by request we have posted 3 chapters. Heeeheee Go us! And look! Another Lene Marlin song! Go to the same website as in Ch. 13, and click on the song "A Place Nearby" and you'll see the song lyrics! R/R bitte 


	17. Attempted Escape

Chapter Number: 16  
  
Chapter Title: Attempted Escape  
  
Original Chapter Title: Elle and Orc talk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The orc ran blindly into the woods with Elanor swung crudely over its shoulder. With each bump and turn Elanor groaned. Trees flew past her face and her shoulder began to bleed. 'Soon,' she thought ' I will be fully unable to defend myself and the monster might do as he pleases with me if he doesn't find the ring in my possession.' The orc had obviously no idea where it was going or why it was running so far away when it knew it had run far enough. So it stopped and threw her against a tree. Her eyes began to cloud with tears. As her wounds began to come alive with pain.  
  
"Where is it." It snarled.  
  
"What do you seek." Elanor managed to breathe laboriously.  
  
"You know what I seek halfling! Where is it?"  
  
"If you search the ring of power." She paused. "You are foolish."  
  
"Do you have it? Do you have what my master seeks?"  
  
"Your master..." Elle began but then she paused and glared at the roc. "Is displeased."  
  
"Come halfling! How would you know if my master is displeased?" he growled kicking her in the stomach. Elle sputtered and she could feel her insides rise in her throat. In an attempted gasp for air they came tumbling out in a heap. The orc just rolled his eyes in impatience.  
  
"I see the great eye." Elanor bravely continued, closing her eyes and taking a painful breath.  
  
"Anyone who wears the ring of power is equal to the sight." Elanor baited. The orc seized her hands, yanking her to her feet by her wrists. It brought her face in front of its own. Its foul breath filled her senses and she tried to look away from its repulsive gaze.  
  
"You do not wear the ring. How can you possibly see?" it taunted staring into her misty eyes.  
  
"Anyone who wears the ring for but a second, bears its incredible power of sight. And the Hobbit you hold above the ground has worn the ring." She weakly tried to growl back as she felt the wetness on her face. For a second the orc didn't know what to do. Afraid, it again threw Elanor to the ground.  
  
"You are no use to me." The orc stated and it took out its blade.  
  
"You are in great peril." Elanor tried to cover for she could feel herself weakening. "Run." Puzzled, the orc paused and looked around excitedly.  
  
"Your master has seen your mistake." She continued beginning to bring her head up. "You are a failure" In confusion it gnashed its teeth together and took a few paces back.  
  
"If you leave me for your master when he comes, he will forget about terminating your existence. Or so the great eye has shown me." She added sickly before passing out into the soft mass of the roots. The orc looked around and screamed in anger before running off into some different direction of the wood, leaving Elanor to the fate of the moss as much as if it were the fate of his master.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: Am I cool, or what?  
  
LAURI: Wow, that was smart Elle! Go you! You better get a move on and get back to me! I'm dying here! Literally! Lol Wow, only a few more chapters to go! I'll prolly post all the rest of this fic next time. Then we can start posting the second part. (yes, this has 3 parts. ) I can't wait! Please R/R 


	18. Heartbroken II

Chapter Number: 17  
  
Chapter Title: Heartbroken II  
  
Original Chapter Title: Lauri dyin'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn and Gimli woke early in the morning, and they and Legolas went to look for signs of where the orcs may have carried their friends. They wandered not too far away, still within earshot of each other and camp.  
  
Lauri awoke, and saw through blurred vision it was dawn. She noticed Legolas no longer at her side, and Aragorn and Gimli too, were nowhere to be seen. She looked around, and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but her mind was drawn to the sound of voices in the distance.  
  
"There is no way we will find them now, they are too far ahead for us to catch up." She heard Gimli call.  
  
"Perhaps they will escape, Merry and Pippin are more clever than given credit." Aragorn replied.  
  
'Oh no, I am being a burden; we cannot find Pippin and Merry if we stay here. I will not let their loss be on my account. I must walk, I must get up.' Lauri thought immediately.  
  
She held to the tree near her, and pulled herself, shaking, to her feet. No sooner had she done so did her head begin to spin and she found her self back on the ground. Again, she tried, using the same method as before, only this time holding tighter to the tree.  
  
She gained her balance slightly before trying to take a step. The moment she tried to move, her legs refused to hold her weight, and she began to fall again. She grabbed onto the tree to keep from falling completely to the ground, the bark cutting in to the palms of her hands and her arms.  
  
"We should head back towards camp, what if Lauri wakes up and we are not there." She could hear Legolas call to his companions.  
  
She pulled herself up again, her arms and hands bleeding. She managed to take one step this time, but could manage only that much and fell again to the ground. She tried to catch herself, with her arms, but they were much to weak to support her, and all she did was fall in a heap on the grass, letting out a cry of pain as she landed on them. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli came walking back up the hill to find her this way, on the ground, blood seeping through her clothing. She heard them hurrying towards her. Legolas carefully sat her up, looking terribly worried.  
  
"What happened? What did you do?" he asked.  
  
"I heard you talking about Merry and Pippin, and I know that I'm the only reason we're not looking for them. I tried to walk, but fell and cut myself on the tree. I want to go; I want to find them. Please don't stay here because of me. Leave me if you must, I don't want them to die. I don't want to be a burden...I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." she sobbed, crying both because she was troubling them, and because she couldn't walk or do anything about it.  
  
Legolas knew that this was all due to her 'illness' and could only make it worse. She never would have acted like this if she were well.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli both looked silently at the ground, both feeling that they had in someway or another, caused this.  
  
Lauri kept repeating how sorry she was, and telling them to leave her, and go find Merry and Pippin, over and over again between sobs. She suddenly stopped, and her sobbing was replaced by a choking, gasping sound, as tears continued to flood from her eyes. For a moment she stopped breathing all together, before fainting, falling forward onto Legolas.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli looked on in disbelief, and a single silver tear fell from Legolas' eye. They had never seen an elf behave this way, and had certainly never expected Laureaelen to do so. Legolas carried her back to the tree and sat her atop the blankets. Then he sat a little off to the side just staring blankly as Aragorn began to bandage Lauri's arms. The only movement made by Lauri for the next three hours was when she had winced as Aragorn moved her arms, remaining unconscious.  
  
Legolas sat there staring, thinking for a very long time. He didn't move for at least an hour and a half. It was finally beginning to hit him that this girl would probably die. The thought that she would be totally gone, no longer alive, was quite a shock for him, because elves usually live forever. This caused him great sorrow, one he had never felt before. He had never in his life experienced real loss.  
  
  
  
(Song: Flown Away By Lene Marlin)  
  
  
  
As Lauri opened her eyes and regained consciousness, she felt the constant pain return. She didn't want to be awake, to suffer, she wanted to return to her blissful, numb, darkness. She didn't speak at all, not that it mattered, for she felt that if she had even tried, she couldn't have managed it. She saw Aragorn walk over, and kneel before her.  
  
"Lauri, are you all right?" he asked.  
  
She didn't say a word; she merely sat in silence and stared at him.  
  
"Lauri? Lauri, can you speak?" he asked, now very worried.  
  
She blinked once and still spoke nothing. She felt sick to her stomach, tired and had a terrible headache. She just wanted to be left alone. She began to make herself fall asleep.  
  
Legolas looked over when Aragorn said that Lauri could no longer speak. 'It is true, she didn't speak. She must be too far gone. She cannot die...Please don't die...' He thought sadly.  
  
  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
  
  
Some time later that day Legolas sat alone at camp. Aragorn and Gimli had gone in search of firewood. Lauri woke up, but didn't move at all, she was too weak.  
  
"I wish you could speak..." Legolas said, looking over at her.  
  
"I........want........this.......to.......just.........take.......me.......n ow......." she said in such a quiet voice that it could almost not be heard.  
  
  
  
(END Song: Flown Away By Lene Marlin)  
  
  
  
"Don't say that. You can't die." Legolas said, sitting in front of her.  
  
"You....want........me......to.....lie?.....and......why.....is........it... ..I.....cannot......die?" she choked out.  
  
"Because I would have to follow your path to the same fate." he said, looking at the ground.  
  
For a Moment there was silence. Then Lauri opened her mouth to speak, but she found she could not. Before, she had been silent by her own will, but now, she was silenced against it.  
  
Legolas looked at her confused. 'Why isn't she responding?' he wondered. "Again you are silent. I wish you would say something."  
  
'Say something!' Lauri's mind screamed, 'Speak to him!' but she could not. She desperately wanted to cry out in both pain and frustration, but all she could manage were tears. She shut her eyes for a moment, but then realized she couldn't open them again.  
  
"Lauri! Lauri?!" Legolas cried, knowing she wasn't unconscious, not yet. Something was terribly wrong. She was getting worse.  
  
No matter how much Legolas pleaded, Lauri could not force her eyes to open. She tried again to speak, but this time she couldn't even move her lips. She could barely even breathe. Now she was very scared indeed. 'This is it,' she thought 'I shall leave this place, and never have had the chance to say to him "I love you."' And for the first time in a very long time she thought the two words she never dared speak, 'Help me!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: BOTH: Alright kids, gather around for a little story time. Once upon a time, there were two best friends *cough Elle and Lauri cough*. They went to Disney Land Paris for Spring Break last year. During this vacation, they stayed up till 03:00 am every morning writing fan fiction whilst drinking frapuccinos and eating Cadbury cream eggs:  
  
Lauri: Stupid fic! I'll never finish this chapter! *throws laptop out window*  
  
Elle: *watching the Faculty for the bazillionth time* (which stars Elijah Wood, of course) ~drool~ *hears Elijah "tweaking"* *giggles*  
  
Lauri: *takes a swing of frapuccino* grrrrrrr  
  
Elle: *tries to imitate Elijah's tweaking*  
  
Lauri: o_0  
  
Elle: *holds up frapuccino bottle* I dub thee, tweak juice! *tweaks*  
  
Lauri: Hey, Elle! Elijah! *points to screen*  
  
Elle: *gasp* where? *drools at television*  
  
Lauri: It's a wonder we've gotten this far.....  
  
  
  
PS: Same deal for this Lene Marlin song as the last two. Lol, you all know the drill! You're Lyric-literate! heeheee 


	19. Rescue I

Chapter Number: 18  
  
Chpater Title: Rescue I  
  
Original Chapter Title: Elle tries to get to the others, Legolas rescues her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elanor awoke with a start. She couldn't remember where she was. But then it hit her. The pain and memories of being carried off my an orc and almost having her head bashed in by the butt of it's sword. She remembered how she presumably gotten rid of him.  
  
She sat up cradling her arm and looked around. It was dawn and the sun was creeping over the nearby hills. The orc was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I don't know if he is nearby but I shall not give him a chance to capture me again." She said to herself.  
  
Not knowing the orc was far from where she sat and it had no intention of capturing her again she tried to stand up. It was useless; she was too weak from blood loss. She tried again this time kneeling on one knee. That caused her to fall over into the soft moss that surrounded her. In a desperate attempt she stretched out her legs and brought her arms in front of her. She then planted her elbows in the ground and dragged herself a couple feet before stopping to wipe the sweat from her forehead.  
  
She eyed her shoulder that was starting to trickle again. Flipping over on her side she tore off her sleeve from the hem. Tying the sleeve around her shoulder she yanked it with her teeth and held it there for a couple of minutes until the bleeding stopped. Proceeding to tie the sleeve in a clumsy knot around the wound she grit her teeth and flipped over again.  
  
Dragging herself every few feet she stopped to take short breaks. But then she started to think about the orc and Lauri and Frodo.... She found her adrenaline and swallowed hard. She wished she still had her glove to bite on, but instead she wore away her teeth grinding them together every time she didn't stop. Following the orcs monstrous footprints her arms grew weary but her determination did not.  
  
Around noon her body gave in. Blistered hands, red arms, weak legs, and a hungry stomach caused her to collapse in the heat. She had traveled quite a ways from where the monster left her to his master, but she had yet two miles to go.  
  
A small black bird circled in the sky and saw a rumbled figure on the ground below. Crying with delight it landed softly in the figures golden hair. Moving over to the edge of its head it plucked playfully at its pointed ear. Elanor felt the bird but she didn't dare make a move. She waited till the creature moved closer to her face before she seized it carefully around its body with one hand.  
  
The bird let out a scream as Elanor sat up now clasping the bird with two hands. "Shhh..." She calmed the creature. She then brought the bird carefully to her mouth and whispered in its ear.  
  
"Friend or foe?"  
  
She then set the bird gently on the ground. Shaking its feathers it composed its self but did not fly away. As if to receive some message the black bird looked up intently into the she-Hobbit's face.  
  
The Took put out her hand the little thing hopped onto it.  
  
"Please." she whispered again. "Find two elves and two humans, traveling with very small friends. Tell them where I am." She pleaded.  
  
The bird then rubbed its soft black head on her scarred hand and noted that feature affectionately.  
  
"Take this to them." She said removing a piece of cloth from her sleeve. She mindfully tied the cloth around its ankle and the small friend took flight. Resuming her self inflicted torture she pulled herself for another hour and then she just couldn't any more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas looked intently over at Lauri. 'I must do something. This can't go on forever, and I fear it won't'. He thought to himself. Standing up he walked away from the fire and out into a clearing in the forest.  
  
Looking up into the setting sun he sighed before he spotted something speeding towards him. He whipped out his bow and drew an arrow. Eyeing the target he could make out that it was a bird. Small, black and from the southern region was all he could classify it as in its distance. As the length between them grew shorter he lowered his bow.  
  
"What a peculiar thing indeed." He said spotting the white cloth tied around its leg.  
  
He put down his bow and stretched out his arm as the bird came calling alarmingly. With a quiet thud it landed into the elf's large hand. Chirping quickly it tried to take off the cloth. Legolas reached over and took the cloth and smelled it.  
  
"Peculiar." He said out loud to himself.  
  
The ebony creature grew very impatient with the elf so he began picking at his hand, making him bleed, leaving wounds that may scar. Legolas sat there and watched the animal tear at his flesh and finally his eyes lit up. He sent the bird into the air and ran after its flight.  
  
"I must find her. For her sake and Lauri's......." he said between breaths.  
  
In his giant leaps and bounds he came across the fallen Hobbit that lay face forward in the earth. Gingerly turning her over he saw that she was still breathing and he gave a sigh as he lifted her. Her eyes fluttered for a few moments and she opened her mouth with great effort.  
  
"Le-go-las." She tried to say. "You-you found m-e. Thank yo-u." she sighed touching his hair.  
  
"Shh." He said. "I'll get you back. Just rest everything will be fine now. You're ok." He lightly began walking as fast as he could with out injuring her. 'Now' he thought, 'Lauri will live.' He glanced down at the sleeping Elle. 'Whoever thought little creatures like you and Frodo have lives depending upon them?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: Ooooooh. He's so big and strong...*melts* Okies, that's it Lauri, we're switching guys...  
  
LAURI: Not a chance! *hugs Legolas* Mine! :P The fic is almost over guys. Two chapters to go! I'm gonna post the last one tomorrow along with the first one of the Second Part! :D 


	20. Reunion I

Chapter Number: 19  
  
Chapter Title: Reunion I  
  
Original Chapter Title: Reunion  
  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn took one more look at the elf before he melted into his hands in desperation.  
  
"We're not going to get her back Gimli, or Legolas. He ran off, to find Elle for sure. Poor soul. He'll never find her." But just as he said that, Legolas strode over to him placing Elanor against a stump.  
  
"For once the human was wrong." Gimli said smiling.  
  
"How on Middle-earth..." Aragorn began.  
  
"I will tell you later." Legolas said quietly.  
  
"Should we wake her?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
"No." Legolas whispered. "Some how she knows she's here. Look, her breathing is becoming easier."  
  
  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
  
  
'I have to wake up. I have to. Not just for Legolas, but for Elle. She's here. But how? How can I be sure? I have to open my eyes. Or at least say something!' Lauri thought. Fighting to stay conscious enough to even think, was becoming difficult. Once again she tried to open her eyes, but could not. 'Why? Why have I lost control over myself? Soon.' she thought, 'soon my mind too, will be gone.' Tears began to form in her closed eyes. 'SPEAK!!!' she ordered herself, 'SPEAK NOW!'  
  
"...Legolas, I love you..." Lauri said almost not at all, tears still streaming down her face, her eyes remained closed. Legolas looked at her with hope in his eyes. 'She loves me? I feel the same! She's going to live! She has to live!' he thought as knelt beside her.  
  
"I love you too Lauri" he said, hoping she would hear, and then he kissed her. Lauri's eyes opened as Legolas kissed her and she blinked several times to focus her vision.  
  
"You're awake!" Legolas cried with joy when he saw her eyes open. She nodded and looked around. Then, she spotted Elanor. Her eyes grew wide and the light that had left them so long ago, returned,  
  
"You really did find her!" she tried to shout, but her voice was still too weak. With the little strength she had, she threw her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
'He has brought me here. But where is Lauri? Why is she not by my side? What is she fighting?' Elle thought to herself. She opened her eyes and found Legolas embracing Lauri. She smiled and said in Sindarin to her friend.  
  
"Ed' I'ear ar' elenea, Yallume!"  
  
A smirk spread across both of their faces and Lauri winked back in a reply before turning back to Legolas, with love and thankfulness shining in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lauri cried. She let go of him and tried to crawl over to where Elle was but failed miserably. Legolas lifted her and carried her to Elle.  
  
"Elle. I'm so glad you're alive! I...I...I..." Lauri burst into tears of joy, unable to finish her sentence.  
  
"*I* can not believe you're, you're, *why* can't you move?"  
  
"Many things have happened while you were gone, mellonamin. It is a long and sad story. The only way I can think of to make it shorter is by saying, 'I followed the path of my mother'." At first Elanor sat there with her eyes wide in disbelief  
  
"If I could lift my sword right now, where ever it is, I would hit you on the back of the head with it! Please promise me you'll never do that again; not for me, for Legolas, for anyone. Why didn't you tell her I would have wanted her to live her life?" Elanor said now turning to Legolas.  
  
"I did! Didn't I Lauri?" Legolas said defending himself.  
  
"He did; but things like that, cannot be prevented. They happen and there is no stopping them. Just as I lost my mother, you all could have lost me. Even though you all tried hard to help me, it didn't help at all. Nothing really did, until Legolas brought Elle back." Lauri explained.  
  
"You mean all the things I did to keep you alive another day, didn't do anything?!" Aragorn cried.  
  
"You, Aragorn, could have kept me alive physically, but it would not have mattered. I would have been lost spiritually."  
  
"Oh butterrum, alright everybody, new rule. If you die, don't tell Lauri about it. Especially you Gimli." At that statement from Elle, everyone laughed haughtily and smiled. Everyone was going to be all right, but they had yet to experience the real touch of loss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: I think, "Ed' I'ear ar' elenea, Yallume!" means,"By the seas and stars, at last!" Well, something to the equivalent to "You go girl!"  
  
LAURI: Yay! I'm not dying anymore! I'm so very happy! Well, anyways, the next chapter is the last one in Part One. :) It'll be up tomorrow! :D I Promise! Please R/R!!!!!!!! 


	21. Girl Talk I

Chapter Number: 20  
  
Chapter Title: Girl Talk I  
  
Original Chapter Title: Girl Talk  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We will meet again." Lauri said softly as she hugged Legolas.  
  
"I will miss you. Please be careful."  
  
"I will." She nodded, "I love you" she whispered in his ear and kissed him.  
  
"I love you too. Namarie Melamin"  
  
"Namarie, My love."  
  
Shouldering their packs, the human, the dwarf, and the elf took off in the direction of the orcs. They glanced back once to see Lauri and Elanor waving at them, which they did till they were out of sight.  
  
"So." Started Lauri. "That pilgrimage we're going to make after you recover."  
  
"A lie." She answered.  
  
"Thought so. Then what do we do next?"  
  
"Well it depends, we could follow Frodo, and make sure he's all right, or follow Legolas and the others and help find Pippin and Merry."  
  
"We could also continue to hunt orcs..." Lauri began before they both broke out in laughter.  
  
"Seriously though." Elle said wiping away the tears. "Which would you prefer?"  
  
"My intuition tells me you would rather follow Frodo.."  
  
"I almost got you." She said sadly. "Bury your intuition and let's follow the "elf" of your dreams."  
  
"Do you think he's sweet?" Lauri questioned.  
  
"Most definitely. And funny. Especially when he's fighting, so serious." Elle said furrowing her brow. Then they started laughing. "You two were made for each other."  
  
"What about Frodo?" Lauri said playfully hitting Elle in the arm.  
  
"Those eyes are like sapphires." She said wistfully.  
  
"Just wanna pluck them out." Lauri added.  
  
"Or stare into them for hours." Elle added before they both sighed simultaneously.  
  
"So, I get.."Lauri began.  
  
"The tall one. Elvish looking. You know." Elle answered nodding her head. They giggled.  
  
"And you get 'blue eyes, ringbearer, must save middle-earth.' guy right?"  
  
"Correct." She said winking and giggling.  
  
"Does, he like you?" Elle said jokingly.  
  
"He took care of me when we thought..." Lauri began.  
  
"Let's promise to never die again." Elle said.  
  
"Deal."  
  
"I promise to never die again." Elle said holding out her hand.  
  
"And I promise to never start dying." Lauri confirmed giving her hand. They shook and the hugged before erupting into giggles.  
  
"So where were we?" Elle questioned.  
  
"Which part of the Fellowship do we join?"  
  
"I think we should." Elle sighed.  
  
"Should what?"  
  
"Um?"  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Wait. Right then, Great Answer. Wait for what?" Lauri said starting to sound a little impatient.  
  
"For time." Elle sighed.  
  
"Your riddles are going to get you killed someday." Lauri commented putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm a Hobbit. It's my job to be grammatically and spiritually complex."  
  
"So we wait for time. Which part?"  
  
"The moment after I can stand, wield a sword and bear a pack. Then where ever the wind blows, we shall go."  
  
"I've trained you to be too much like me."  
  
"I happened to learn that from the best." Elle winked.  
  
So time, a ring and thoughts of loss were all that stood between the Dark Lord, five Hobbits, two Elves, a Dwarf, a Human, and a crumbling world.  
  
  
  
End Of Part I  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: This was by far, the EASIEST chapter to write. Well, all we really do is gab about Elijah and Orlando all day long anyway. So as you can imagine, it WAS easy.  
  
LAURI: :D That's it for the First Part. There are Three Parts, and we've got all but the last four chapters of Part II written at the moment. Don't expect Part III for a while. We'll work on it when we've finished Part II. Part II has it's first chapter posted already, just go to our BIO and find it. :D It's called, Irresistable Intervention: Part II! Wow, we're soooo creative with our titles. Lol. Thank you to all who read and reviewed this part. We are very thankful and hope to see you back and reviewing the Second Part! :D Things get just a bit more complicated. I'll bet you can't wait to find out who we follow can you! Heehee, it's in Ch. 21 which is posted! Luv, Lauri and Elle 


End file.
